


I Take You

by makoharuheartandsoul (narmeenypuff)



Category: Free!
Genre: Breathplay, Bridezilla!Haru, Comfort/Angst, Dominant!Makoto, Engagement, Fluff, Haru knows how to tease his man, M/M, Makoto is adorable, Pet Names, Rin/Rei/Nagisa are the wedding planning squad, Seductive!Haru, Wedding Planning, model!Haru, needy!Haru, possessive!Haru, the reigisa and sourin are in the background for now :D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narmeenypuff/pseuds/makoharuheartandsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Makoto are engaged and living together in Tokyo at the young age of 21.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Tachibana."

 

"Ehh? Are you sure, Haru? We can do the dash thing, or even combine our names! Like Nanabana… err… Tachibanana... uhm..."

 

"Tachibana is fine," Haru said, crossing his arms in finality.

 

"But Haru –”

 

Haru sighed, knowing that this was a decision he needed to elaborate on. "I... I've always been a part of your family anyway. It's only right." He turned his head to the side to hide the blush that those words brought on, but he knew that Makoto knew. Makoto always knew.

 

"Haru-chan..." Makoto began gently, and Haru knew that it accompanied a loving smile so bright the stars would have to shield their selves in its presence. 

 

He felt a warm hand – Makoto’s hand, a hand he would know anywhere – under his chin, gently nudging Haru so he would face Makoto again. 

 

"Thank you, Tachibana Haruka," Makoto said, and then softly kissed him, branding Haru’s new name into his soul with the meeting of their lips.

 

Haru leaned into Makoto and kissed back, turning it into something deeper and more passionate – mostly to hide his blush, but also because his body needed this. His body always seemed to crave Makoto, similar to how his mind craved the peace that water gave him.  

 

The ringing of Makoto’s cell phone brought them out of their little make-out session, making Makoto smile sheepishly at Haru - how a grown man like Makoto could be so adorable at the age of 21 still baffled Haru - and he cleared his throat before answering professionally. Haru hungrily drank in Makoto’s disciplined aura and realized it was a _crime_ to be that sexy, but he knew better than to bother Makoto while he was trying to be serious. Makoto wasn’t very good at keeping his moans to himself, and Haru wasn’t very good at keeping his hands to himself – but at least Haru had some semblance of self control.   

 

Haru sighed when he sensed that the call would take a while, and went to make a quick breakfast for himself and Makoto. After all, they were in the beginning stages of planning a wedding and it was a lot more work than Haru initially thought it would be. But Haru didn’t let himself dwell on that, because the two of them had always made the perfect team. Makoto organized everything and made the calls and invitations, and Haru picked out the decor and clothes. They left the catering to Nagisa and Rei, because Makoto knew Haru would serve mackerel for every course if he could – although Haru's one requirement for letting Nagisa and Rei take care of it was that there had to be at least one dish of mackerel on the menu. Rin was also helping, because he was the only one of them who spoke English and could arrange their legal wedding in Canada and their subsequent honeymoon there without problems. The wedding would take place in Japan with all of their friends and family, but it still wasn't legal for two men to be married in Japan, so the next day they would fly to Niagara Falls in Canada and make it official under one of the most beautiful waterfalls in the world. Haru would be lying if he said that wasn't the reason they picked that location. 

 

Haru flipped their breakfast of mackerel and grilled squid onto plates beside the bowls of rice, and walked over to the table. He was just about to call for Makoto when Makoto came inside the kitchen, already pulling on his jacket and school bag. 

 

Haru frowned and looked at the time. If Makoto didn't leave now, he would be late for his first class.

 

"I'm sorry Haru," Makoto’s eyebrows lowered apologetically as he looked at their breakfast. 

 

Haru shook his head. Makoto didn't need to explain, Haru already knew that Makoto had to go, and it was just breakfast after all...

 

Makoto smiled and kissed Haru’s forehead. "I know, we're so busy lately that we can't even have breakfast together."

 

Haru’s eyes widened, and he let out a silent huff. After all these years, Makoto’s mind-reading abilities still managed to surprise Haru. Haru leaned up on his tippy toes to kiss Makoto’s nose, an action that always made the bigger man burst into the cutest giggles. 

 

"H-Haru!!"

 

Haru's lips quirked up into a smile, even though he was trying his best to keep it down. His face barely listened to him around Makoto, and it was even worse now that they were engaged.

 

"Don't be late for class, or your professor will tease you again," Haru whispered against Makoto’s lips, practically nuzzling his lips onto Makoto’s soft, larger ones.

 

Haru saw Makoto’s pupils dilate and cloud over with a hint of lust. Makoto shivered. 

 

"Haruuu! You know what that does to me," Makoto whined, and Haru finally stepped back, smiling internally because he had accomplished his mission. Teasing Makoto in any way before his classes meant that Haru would be in Makoto’s mind all day, undoubtedly driving him crazy until he could finally release his tension with Haru, in their bed. 

 

Makoto narrowed his eyes at Haru's smirk. "I won't go easy on you tonight, I promise," Makoto eyes flashed dangerously, and Haru bit his lip in anticipation – something he knew would aggravate Makoto even more.

 

Makoto growled and suddenly grabbed Haru by his hips, yanking him towards him and making their lips clash and fight for dominance. Makoto’s hands travelled over to Haru’s ass, possessively groping them, and making Haru’s hips buck into Makoto’s groin deliciously. A strangled, high-pitched noise escaped from Haru, who wrapped one arm around his fiancé's strong back, while the other curled into Makoto’s fluffy hair, frantically grabbing at the soft strands. 

 

When they finally pulled back, Haru was certain that Makoto was late to class. He took in Makoto’s glowing, flushed face and swollen lips, trying to memorize the beautiful sight. Haru knew his face probably looked the same, but Haru wasn't the one who was going to walk in late to a lecture that seated more than a hundred students looking like his lips had been attacked by an angry kitten.

 

Haru licked his lips, tasting the remnants of Makoto on it. "Your professor is definitely going to tease you again," Haru said, and the thought almost made him want to smile. 

 

Makoto groaned as the time finally caught up to him, burying his face into his hands. "You do this every morning on purpose, Haru!" 

 

Haru shrugged even though Makoto couldn't see it – even if he _did_ kiss Makoto breathless every morning so Makoto’s entire class knew exactly who had a claim on the handsome man, it wasn't like Haru would admit it. Haru watched Makoto squirm uncomfortably for a few more seconds as he tried to calm himself down before tenderly reaching up to take Makoto’s hands away from his gorgeous face.

 

"Hey..." Haru started, but couldn’t force the words out. The emotions inside him were like a whirlpool; so fierce and powerful that anything he wanted to say got stuck in his throat. A few seconds passed as Makoto allowed Haru time to sort through his thoughts, until the taller man finally tilted his head, his eyes lowering in understanding, and gave Haru a gentle smile that was only meant for Haru.

 

"I love you too, Haru-chan."

 

"Drop the -chan," Haru automatically replied and smiled back, letting the simple gesture speak for him.

 

Makoto’s eyes lit up brilliantly and he gave Haru one last, lingering peck on the lips before he let Haru see him out the door. When the door swung shut and Haru was alone in their apartment, Haru allowed himself to touch his own swollen lips, and the furious blush he had been holding back all morning came rushing to his cheeks. He was going to be _Tachibana Haruka_. The name sounded so perfect, and Haru knew that he was always meant to become Tachibana Haruka, had probably known it since he had first fallen in love with his best friend – his most important person… his Makoto.

 

Haru smiled, and it was a smile that held back nothing. "I love you too, Makoto," Haru breathed into the air, but he knew Makoto would hear it. Makoto always heard Haru – he always knew, whether Haru said the words out loud or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THESE DORKS ARE SO CUTE!! <3 :D 
> 
> So I might continue this, if anyone wants me to. I do have some ideas for more chapters (more mindless fluff yaaay~) *-*
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated (and make me squeal in joy and happy dance x3).
> 
> Come gush with me over swimming babies on tumblr at [makoharuheartandsoul](http://www.makoharuheartandsoul.tumblr.com)! :D <3
> 
> UPDATE: MY LOVELY FRIEND LIV AND I WERE FREAKING OUT OVER HOW TACHIBANANA BASICALLY MEANS GAY BANANA [READ IT OVER HERE](http://femaleglader.tumblr.com/post/118544064548/femaleglader-femaleglader-so-i-was-reading) ITS BEAUTIFUL


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto goes to class, and Haru has a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you for all of the OVERWHELMING support this little ficlet has gotten! You guys are seriously the best and you make me cry tears of joy x.x <3 
> 
> Also, as you can see, I have decided to continue with this!! :D I have no idea how long it will be - I guess as long as you guys want it to be? ^-^ There is a tiny bit of plot (this chapter is basically setting up what little plot it will have) but its mostly fluff and... since you asked for it: eventual smut! XD

Makoto had two choices.

 

He could opt for slow and stealthy (but Makoto wasn't stealthy, and everybody knew that), or he could open the door to his classroom quickly – like ripping off a band-aid.

 

Makoto internally winced as he visualized the pain that came from ripping off band-aids, and decided that he was just stalling. He needed to get this over with and standing in front of the door wasn't going to make this any easier.

 

As a last-ditch attempt to make himself presentable, he pulled out his phone and opened up the camera app, switching it to the front-facing camera so he could see his image.

 

Noticeably red cheeks and wet, swollen lips met his eyes – no _wonder_ he got teased every morning. Even though it was at least ten minutes since he had left Haru at home, it was like Haru’s spirit was always with him. The thought made him smile – the idea of always being with Haru was something he would never get tired of. Twenty-one years of their growing love had proved that to him, and he knew that as more years went by he would only love Haru more.

 

Makoto couldn't help but let out an affectionate chuckle at his messier-than-normal hair (a result of Haru’s skillful hands), and sighed fondly as he gave up trying to make himself presentable. The teasing was more than worth it, if it made Haru happy. 

 

And well okay – he did enjoy having Haru’s undivided attention every morning. His fiancé was just too cute. 

 

Just as Makoto was about to close his phone, he was struck with a thought. An uncharacteristic sinful smirk crossed his features – or at least, it wasn’t very familiar to anyone other than Haru. Makoto quickly snapped a picture of himself and sent it to Haru, captioning it as _'this is what you do to me, baby_ ', and grinned down at his phone before tucking it away.

 

Makoto almost giggled when he imagined Haru’s reaction to Makoto’s text – probably expecting the usual _'I'm at school now, don't stay in the bath too long!'_ morning text, but instead receiving a suggestive surprise. He smiled smugly, remembering this morning. Two could play at that game.

 

Makoto finally opened the door to the classroom, too caught up in his thoughts to even remember the reason why he had hesitated to enter in the first place.

 

"The trigeminal nerve – oh my, well if it isn't Tachibana-kun!" Makoto’s teacher, an old balding man called Minacchi-sensei smiled slyly at him, and welcomingly beckoned him to take a seat. The professor’s smile never slipped from his face – instead it grew more and more mischievous as his eyes started to twinkle in an uncanny resemblance to Nagisa.

 

Makoto felt his blush spread to his ears and he knew that all eyes were on him. He silently prayed that _this_ would be the day that his classmates would decide to (miraculously) leave him alone – but of course Makoto was practically their class' intermission break by now, with the way he came late to class in the same chaotic state every day.

 

"Oi, Tachibana! How's the wife?" _There it is,_ Makoto thought despairingly. At least Haru hadn't left a visible hickey this time, like the one he had left a couple of weeks ago. That was an experience Makoto would rather forget.

 

Someone whistled in the background just as Makoto opened his mouth to reply and _firmly_ deny that he didn't have a wife. The class erupted into unabashed laughter, and Makoto felt like each and every new voice that joined the laughter-fest made more blood rush up to his heated cheeks.

 

Makoto held out his hands in front of him and shook them frantically in denial, knowing that his effort was probably futile – but there was little else he could do to stop the torment.

 

"I-I'm not married-"

 

"YET!" someone immediately retorted from the back of the class, and this time the laughter was mixed with some high pitched squealing. Makoto shakily brought up a hand to cover his red face and sank down in the seat closest to him. The person beside him amicably clapped him on the back. 

 

The whole class went eerily quiet - as if they were waiting for something - until:

 

"You better invite us to the wedding, Tachibana!"  

 

 

Makoto whipped his head around and found that his classmates were giggling with not just their usual teasing but with _joy_ , and it was in that moment that Makoto realized that his class _knew_. They somehow knew that Makoto was engaged. 

 

As Makoto gaped and tried to process this new piece of information, Minacchi-sensei clapped his hands to draw everyone's attention.

 

"Yes, yes, I think poor Tachibana-kun has had enough _enjoyment_ this morning..." Minacchi-sensei paused dramatically, letting the subtle jab at Makoto’s sexual life set in – until his eyes were practically gleaming from holding back his next words. "But I'm also expecting a wedding invitation, Tachibana-kun."

 

Makoto eyes bugged out of his head, and he blushed to the roots of his hair, completely mortified.

 

Minacchi-sensei winked. 

 

* * *

 

"Do you two even _need_ to get married?" Haru heard Rin say over their group Skype call, and he snapped his head towards the propped laptop so Rin could see his glare.

 

"I mean, you're practically already his housewife," Rin continued, and Haru didn't need to see the redhead to know that he was currently gesturing grandly to how Haru was delicately folding Makoto’s freshly laundered boxers.

 

"Haru-chan is really good at housework!" Nagisa informed them, even though it was a fact that everyone knew. "And he's really fast at it. Not like Rei-chan, who takes _hours_ -"

 

"Nagisa-kun. I come over to _your_ apartment, clean _your_ messes, and you have the _audacity_ to complain about how long I take to do it?" Rei bristled, and Nagisa simply pounced on him with a "But I love you, Rei-chan!"

 

Haru turned his head to the side and walked over to the dresser to put Makoto’s laundry away, while simultaneously hiding the fond little quirk of his lips at Nagisa and Rei’s antics.

 

When he got back he heard Rin yelling at the other two to _get a room_ , to which Nagisa happily replied that they were already in Nagisa’s room, and Rin was very welcome to watch.

 

Rin rubbed his temples and groaned. "Anyway, let's just get on with the wedding planning, shall we? Where's Makoto?" He asked Haru, and Haru shook his head as he sat down cross-legged in front of the laptop.

 

"He has class, and then his internship," _And then he has me waiting at home,_ Haru thought, remembering the text Makoto had sent him this morning.

 

Haru’s eyes had sparkled in accomplishment at how Makoto had looked _exactly_ the same as he had after Haru finished messing him up this morning – all red faced and hazy eyed with small hints of lust still noticeable in his beautiful green eyes. Haru itched to kiss him breathless again, and it was astounding how _addicted_ Haru was to those lips, even after so many years together. It was like their lips spent so much time together that kissing was essentially second nature. 

 

Like how Makoto and Haruka couldn't exist without the other – their lips were just the same.

 

And then Haru’s smile at his fiancé's adorable selfie had slipped right off his face, as he read Makoto’s caption: _This is what you do to me, baby._

 

Haru had felt his cheeks heat up _ridiculously_ , and he could almost sense his body's indecision with making his blood rush north or south. He knew he had put Makoto in one of _those_ moods today - his groin still stirred at the thoughts of Makoto’s words this morning - but this was something even bigger.

 

Makoto only called him baby when he wanted to reduce Haru to a wanton, screaming, _desperate_ embodiment of pleasure – and nothing more than that. Haru didn't think _Makoto_ even knew what he was doing when he called Haru ‘baby’ – but Haru was familiar enough with his fiancé to know the most subconscious thoughts that Makoto himself didn't notice. 

 

So obviously, Haru had texted Makoto back with an equally suggestive photo. Haru had hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his jammers, giving Makoto a perfect view of his bare, toned chest and abdomen, and brought his jammers down to rest just above his pubic hair. He had topped it off with the largest smirk he could muster, complete with what he knew were his ‘bedroom eyes’.

 

"Awe, Mako-chan is always so busy," Nagisa whined, bringing Haru out of his thoughts, and Rei nodded along with Nagisa’s statement. Haru blinked at their words, taking a few moments to himself to remember what they were talking about in the first place. 

 

"Well we can't plan things without him, can we?" Rin asked.

 

"But Mako-chan and Haru-chan have telepathic powers, so Haru-chan can answer for both of them!" 

 

"Nagisa-kun, the last time we tried that there was the waterbed incident, remember?" Rei put in, and Haru scowled. _That_ he remembered.

 

"I still want a waterbed for our honeymoon," Haru grumbled quietly.

 

"Haru, no! You're going to be too consumed with trying to make love to the bed itself than the _man_ in your bed," Rin sighed dramatically, as if he took personal offense to the thought of Haru not making his wedding night as romantic as possible.

 

"Not everyone is a closet romantic like you, Rin-chan. I’m sure Haru-chan and Mako-chan would have very kinky waterbed sex," Nagisa said, a bit too gleefully, while Rin sputtered incoherently.

 

_Oh, if only they knew –_

"Makoto-san ruled out waterbeds, remember Nagisa-kun? And Rin-san confirmed that the hotel doesn't have water beds anyway," Rei said practically.

 

Haru’s shoulders drooped in defeat at Rei’s words. Makoto had only said no because he knew deep down Haru didn’t actually want it – which was validated by the fact that Haru didn't argue against it when he and Makoto talked about it privately. Although water was an integral and important part of their relationship, Haru wanted their wedding night to be purely about them.

 

"Oh yeah, speaking of the hotel… I finally got a price estimate, and it doesn't look pretty..." Rin said, cringing slightly when Haru looked at him defiantly.

 

"I don't care," Haru deadpanned. And he didn't – this wedding was something he had wanted for a long time.  He wasn't going to let it be anything other than perfect.

 

Rei frowned. "Haruka-senpai... although I do understand that _you_ might not be worrying so much about your budget, that doesn't mean that Makoto-senpai isn't. The previous year's Olympics and your current modeling contract have proven to work very well for you, monetary-wise, but as your official-unofficial budget keeper I can assure you that Makoto-senpai might have a problem with this."

 

Nagisa crossed his arms and nodded solemnly. "Rei-chan is officially unofficial."

 

Rei’s face turn red, and Haru let out an inaudible sigh. Haru still didn't understand why Makoto was so adamant about paying half of the wedding expense. Makoto was still in school and working as an intern at one of his university’s swim clubs for children, and he also worked part-time at a nearby flower shop. Haru had won gold twice in last years Olympics, and then his looks and stoic attitude had attracted swimsuit-modeling companies, so Haru had a good amount of money saved up. Haru’s money was going to belong to both of them when they got married anyway, so why not start sharing now? Considering the situation they were in, the concept of splitting the wedding cost was ridiculous to Haru.

 

"But I can just pay for the whole thing," Haru belatedly protested. 

 

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa wailed loudly. "A wedding takes two people, not one!"

 

"Yeah, and Haru..." Rin started, almost hesitantly. Haru blinked at him and saw Rin lazily rest his chin on his palm, but Haru saw his eyebrows crease in concern. "You know, I was thinking – why the rush? You're both only twenty-one, and in a couple of months Makoto will have his degree, so why not just wait until after that?"

 

"Ehh? But Rin-chan, Mako-chan and Haru-chan have practically been married from the day they met, so they should make it official as soon as possible!" Nagisa easily chipped in, and then went to pounce on Rei again. 

 

"The wedding will take place after he graduates," Haru pointed out, blushing slightly at Nagisa’s comment. 

 

"Okay, yeah, but you could still wait a year or two for Makoto to get settled down with a good job and stable income -"

 

"- _No_ ," Haru cut in, starting to get annoyed. "We don't want to wait until then," he added, decisively. He didn't quite know how to explain what he was feeling, or why he felt the need to marry Makoto as _soon as possible_ , but it was enough that Haru - who didn't normally care about things like labeling their relationship - _needed_ it to happen. He needed Makoto to be _his_ – once and for all, and unquestionably. He knew that they were always meant to be together, they were _Makoto and Haruka_ , after all. He also knew that that they had belonged to each other from the first day they met, and the passage of time could never change something as fundamental as that, but...

 

Haru’s fingers subconsciously clutched at his chest, heavy emotion filling his heart and weighing him down with overwhelming affection. Even if Makoto was already his… already _promised_ to be his... he needed to know that he would be with Makoto indefinitely, and that nothing would change that.

 

When Haru envisioned their future, he imagined them together forever – but not just that. He imagined them together forever and _married_. Haru pictured them going through their regular routine every morning, except it was different, because Haru’s usual habit of leaning up to Makoto’s ear and whispering filthy things to him would end off with him calling Makoto _husband_.

 

Haru knew that it could wait, that he would marry Makoto _eventually_ , but without realizing it, the short time span between boyfriends and husbands had grown into something that made Haru uncomfortable – because his dream of being with Makoto forever… of removing the final barrier to his happy ending, was being put on hold.

 

And that was exactly it, wasn't it? Haru let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and his hand shakily made its way back to rest at his side. Marrying Makoto was his _dream_ – his one, lifelong dream. Like how Rin had wanted to win the Olympics, and that one dream was enough to define the person who he was – Haru also had a lifelong dream, the one that was written onto his very soul. It made sense, because his dream to swim internationally had felt similar to how he was feeling right now, but nowhere near as breathtaking. So maybe _this_ had always been his true dream, and Haru had only realized it now. _This_ was the dream that Haru could proudly relay without hesitance, without fear, and without caring about the consequences – because it was the one thing Haru wanted with all of his heart, and couldn’t imagine not fulfilling.

 

Haru’s lips curved into a stunning, wholehearted smile, unnoticed by his bickering friends on Skype. 

 

_My dream is to marry Makoto Tachibana._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haru is going to be the craziest bridezilla - can you tell? ;D
> 
> So since there wasn't any makoharu interaction this chapter, I'll be posting chapter 3 either tomorrow or the day after. Feel free to yell at me if I'm late!! XD I went on a crazy writing spree yesterday and pulled an all nighter, so I have up to chapter 4 done (WARNING SMUT ALERT I AM THE QUEEN OF KINKY IM ACTUALLY QUITE TERRIFIED OF POSTING IT) soo I just need ot edit it, and it will be up! :D
> 
> Thank you again for the wonderful support this little ficlet has gotten, you guys make my days. $: <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru reminisces.

Haru slowly ran a slender finger along the smooth surface of his silver engagement ring. He didn’t know how many times he had repeated the same motion over and over again, but he knew that it had been hours since he had decided to calmly sit at the kitchen table and wait for Makoto to come home. At first he thought that sitting still would keep him from nervously rearranging the entire house, and then he thought the tiny habit from the ring would calm and distract him, but both did nothing to ease the pent up ball of nervousness and energy he felt inside him.

 

Sometime after their group Skype call had ended, Haru’s joy at finding his dream turned into dread, and every lonely second had seemed to weigh down on him further. It was like a monster was clawing at him from the inside, telling him that he needed to show Makoto what he had realized _right away…_ that this dream was too important to be left as some random thought tucked away inside of Haru’s head.

 

Haru shakily brought the cool metal of his ring up to his lips, briefly making contact with it in a sort of chaste kiss – as if it could somehow reach Makoto's matching ring where it rested on its owner’s hand, on the other side of Tokyo.

 

Haru closed his eyes, conjuring up an image of his fiancé’s gentle green eyes and soft features in his mind. They were beautiful, vibrant green eyes – eyes that crinkled at the corners when he was genuinely happy, creating a smile that could warm even the darkest of hearts, and resulting in an aura of unparalleled tenderness and love. 

 

Yes, that was his Makoto, Haru thought, and soon the small bits of peace that Haru had found from thinking about his lover drifted off to the one memory that, no matter how hard he tried to hide it – never failed to make him smile.

 

* * *

 

"Onii-chan, you have to stay here tonight!" Ran demanded over her last bites of dinner, seemingly satiated after stealing both her brothers’ meat.

 

Ren looked over at his sister's bowl, the tiniest, almost unrecognizable pout marking his features. Haru only noticed because he was so familiar with Makoto’s own version of that adorable face, although Makoto was a lot better at hiding it. Makoto subconsciously laid his last piece of meat onto Ren's plate, so used to the twin’s antics by now that he could practically smell a tantrum a mile away – and Haru had to beat down his rising thoughts about how Makoto would make a wonderful father.

 

Ren's face lit up in an obvious resemblance to Makoto, and now that he was also satiated, he was quick to agree with his sister.

 

Ren nodded vigorously. "You have to, Onii-chan! Both you and Haru-nii," Ren added, even though that was completely unnecessary. Where Makoto went, Haru would _always_ follow. They had always been this way, forever inseparable – like a perfect package, or a set of matching couple mugs… or hands that were perfectly sculpted to be held in each other's grasp.

 

Or like the twin set of silver rings Haru had hidden in his pocket, at this exact moment, simply waiting to be revealed.  

 

"Ahh, well..." Makoto started, immediately seeking Haru out for approval. Pleading forest green eyes met secretly amused, yet mildly nervous ocean blue, and a wordless agreement was passed between them. It was the end of their summer break, and their last night in Iwatobi of their week long vacation to visit Makoto's family (which would become Haru's family, by extension soon enough, Haru thought, and he needed to bite his lip to push away a tender smile) but they had always slept over at Haru's old house. The twins usually had school and they all knew that staying over undoubtedly meant that the twins would sleep late, but today was a Friday, so they could afford a late bedtime.

 

"Is it okay, Okaa-san?" Makoto asked his mother, unable to hold back the grin of excitement he had at the thought of staying up with the twins again. Haru felt the same way.

 

As soon as she nodded, the twins gulped down their dinner faster than Haru could blink, and Haru felt Ren tug on his arm to follow Ran and Makoto, who were practically bounding up the steps to Makoto's old room two at a time. Haru looked back at the last moment, seeing the table still littered with their dirty dishes, and caught Mrs. Tachibana's eye. 

 

The corners of her eyes crinkled as she smiled indulgingly and simply waved Haru away to play with her children. Haru nodded tersely to her, but like Makoto, Mrs. Tachibana always knew. 

 

His invisible smiles, hidden glances filled with boundless affection, and cloaked emotions could never fool them.

 

When Ren finally pulled Haru into Makoto's old room, it was like he had been transported into the past. The Tachibana's had left everything as it was in case Makoto wanted to visit, even if that meant Ren and Ran still had to share a room. 

 

It was a lot more emptier than Haru had ever seen it, but it still brought back childhood nostalgia of countless hours spent playing video games together, building blanket forts so they could share secrets under its otherworldly cover, cuddling innocently on Makoto's bed – and then sharing some not-so-innocent, but equally breathtaking moments in Makoto's bed.

 

Haru would later argue that it was the scent that hit him the most. The bed sheets still smelt like the detergent that Makoto's mother used, and the room was mixed with the smell that was wholly _Makoto_ \- a musky, forest mint odor that Haru could recognize anywhere. But as much as the scent made Haru want to take deeper breaths to take in as much as he could, it also made him scowl in annoyance. 

 

Because unlike their cozy little apartment in Tokyo, or even Haru's own house in Iwatobi, this scent was purely Makoto.

 

Makoto – and Makoto alone. Haru was nowhere to be found.

 

_Well, I guess I'll just have to fix that_ , Haru thought decidedly, as he took his seat next to Makoto on the bed. The twins were much too large to fit in their laps now – and Haru silently thanked the Tachibana's giant genetics for that, because the heady smell of Makoto's room was starting to make him equal parts lustful and angry. 

 

Haru soon came to realize that the two states weren't a very good combination for him. A lustful Haru was a needy Haru, and an angry Haru was an irritated Haru. A needy, irritated Haru was a _very_ dangerous combination indeed. Watching Makoto race his siblings in Mario Kart did nothing to lessen those feelings – instead Haru swore that it made his situation worse.

 

Makoto had always looked sinfully delicious in his glasses. Haru would even go as far as to say that Makoto in his black frames was what had first awoken Haru sexually – because his usual gentle, easily flustered best friend had looked so inexplicably _sexy_ , it had actually made Haru drool. 

 

Over the years Haru had gotten a little bit used to those glasses hiding Makoto's eyes under a lens that seemed to make the green of his eyes pop out, while simultaneously making Makoto look like hotness incarnate. It had been a lot worse when they were teenagers, when Haru was wearing Makoto's too large orange and yellow shirt and Makoto's _boxers_ , and was surrounded by Makoto's scent and had Makoto's godly body right there before him, free for the taking. Haru didn't know how he had survived the initial months of torture before they had finally started dating. 

 

People usually said that Makoto was a saint, but Haru realized that _he_ had truly been the saint in those few months when he had to keep his greedy, hungry hands and lips to himself. 

 

And Haru had really thought he had gotten past that phase, where teenage hormones overruled every mundane thought in his head and Makoto was a constant, burning desire in the pit of his gut. 

 

Haru internally cursed as he admitted that he was undoubtedly wrong about being over that phase. He was very much in that phase, at this very moment. Maybe it was due to being back in Makoto's room, with Makoto wearing those unholy dark frames, or maybe it was the weight of what Haru had in his pocket that amplified this evening into universal proportions – but either way, Haru had a very real problem. 

 

Haru bit his lip to stop any unwanted sounds from leaving his traitor mouth, and causally crossed one leg over the other, leaning back on his hands and willing his poker face to stay in place. 

 

Makoto passed the finish line and the twins groaned in unison, grumbling about how they practiced _every day_ and Makoto had still managed to beat them. Makoto chuckled and leaned over to pat them both on their little heads, claiming it was just beginners luck after having not played it for so long.

 

Makoto shifted back to sit beside Haru, halfway through handing Haru over his controller (their rule was that winner always switched with someone else) when he recognized the look on Haru's face.

 

Haru hid his flushed cheeks behind his bangs and quickly grabbed the controller, picking his character at random and starting the game before Makoto could say something. 

 

Haru tried to focus on the course before him, he _really_ did – but he could _feel_ Makoto's eyes honed in to rest on his skin. It was after Ran pointed out that Haru was driving backwards that Haru realized he was a lost cause - and even if Makoto had somehow missed the earlier signs, he had obviously figured it out now. 

 

Haru felt Makoto's body heat creep closer to him, his body taut and tingling from hyperawareness. 

 

So Makoto knew. Great. Haru forced himself to keep his eyes on the screen and aimed to at least finish at 11th place, but his when his eyes flickered to Ren's screen – halfway through the second lap, he knew he was doomed. 

 

Haru almost jumped when he felt Makoto's long fingers brush Haru's side bangs behind his ear, only for them to gracefully fall back into their original place.

 

He knew what was coming, and held his breathe.

 

"Is little Haru-chan craving for my big, hard cock?" Makoto's enchanting voice had dropped down an octave, leaving an edge of roughness to it that Haru was _very_ familiar with, yet it had still managed to sound sweet and pleasing to Haru’s ears.

 

Haru let out a breathe of surprise, that sounded suspiciously like he has been trying to hold back a moan – and at the same time, Ren crossed the finish line and its winning tune covered Haru's mishap.

 

Ren jumped up and fist pumped the air while Ran furiously pressed buttons until she was in second place, and Makoto chuckled, his mouth just inches away from Haru's ear.

 

Makoto's breathe on Haru's neck made him shiver madly, and if they had been outside Makoto would have been fussing over Haru not wearing enough layers.

 

But as it was, Haru was wearing far too _many_ layers, and Makoto's carnal, wicked side was overshadowing his normally caring and angelic nature.

 

"You're so adorable when you pout like that," Makoto whispered huskily, and his tongue lightly traced Haru’s earlobe until Makoto gently sucked the bottom of it into his wet, warm mouth, making Haru's eyes fly open and his mouth jaw drop in shock. 

 

Ran finally crossed the finish line and high-fived Ren.

 

The twins were _right there_ , Haru thought, looking at Makoto like he had grown three heads. Haru's own head was still swimming from his lust-filled haze and the small fear of getting caught, yet Makoto just smoothly yawned, and then alerted the twins that they should get to bed soon.

 

Synchronized "aweee's" were met with Makoto's strict, yet affectionate admonishment until the twins tackled Makoto, somehow both fitting into his lap as Makoto kissed their heads and hugged them tight, promising that they still had all day together tomorrow, and that they would come visit again soon anyway. 

 

Haru watched the scene with a mixture of fondness, and...

 

Haru internally scolded himself as he thought it, not knowing why he was _jealous_ of the twins, who were practically his own siblings, snuggling up to Makoto and lounging on his lap like they belonged there, in their elder brother’s strong, loving arms.

 

_I_ belong there, Haru thought, as Makoto left with the twins to tuck them in. Normally Haru would help him, but his emotions were in such a jumble that Haru wasn't sure he would be much help. Makoto seemed to understand, because he shooed the twins away from Haru when they asked him to tuck them in, claiming that “Haru-chan seems really tired."

 

When Makoto came back, Haru almost didn't notice, as preoccupied in his thoughts as he was.

 

He felt the bed beside him dip and then felt Makoto's calming presence, as natural to him as the air he breathed or the water his skin craved. 

 

Makoto laid a gentle hand on top of Haru's, and Haru could feel the apology before it left Makoto's lips.

 

"I'm sorry if I was too forward there, Haru..." Makoto started, and Haru turned his burning face towards him just in time to see Makoto bite his lip, hesitating. 

 

A small twinge of anxiety went through Haru – he _never_ wanted Makoto to hold things back from him. It was _wrong_ , and the rare times that it had happened had ended up disastrously. Haru knew he shouldn't be one to talk about holding things in, but in truth the things he held back from Makoto were never truly hidden. Makoto always knew – and in addition, Haru had been getting better at relaying his true feelings to his boyfriend. 

 

As if to demonstrate that he understood, Makoto lightly squeezed Haru's hand before continuing.

 

"It's just... I feel a bit nostalgic, and overwhelmed I guess," Makoto paused, scratching the back of his head and letting out a nervous chuckle. "I don't know why it made me act like _that_ ," Makoto paused again, this time because he had turned red in embarrassment, his entire face a mask of distress. "Haru! Ran and Ren were right there, what if they saw?"

 

Makoto looked absolutely mortified, and it was all finally too much for Haru. 

 

Haru snapped, an enormous fit of wonderful laughter overtaking him, making him clutch his stomach and double over until he was on the floor ( _How had he gotten here?)_ and Makoto was rubbing soothing circles into his back, because he could always see through Haru.

 

"M-Makoto," Haru finally chocked out, unshed tears stinging his eyes. 

 

Makoto shifted so that he was sitting with his back leaning against the bed on the floor, never taking his warm green eyes away from Haru's. Haru felt like he was being pulled by an invisible thread, and before he knew it, he was being pulled into Makoto's lap, Makoto placing Haru there like it was Haru's own personal _throne_ , and his tears were being lovingly kissed away by the man he was in love with. 

 

It was all so sweet and perfect, and it was only then that Haru realized that the entire night had nothing to do with the smell of Makoto’s room or Makoto’s sexy glasses, or Haru wanting to sit in Makoto’s lap – he had just been unknowingly panicking all night, in the form of the inevitable proposal in his pocket. 

 

_I don't have to do it_ , Haru thought, but immediately disregarded it. He knew it was true, that he didn't _have_ to. His relationship with Makoto was all about comfort, and nothing about it was ever forced. Instead, they both gave to each other freely, their connection as fluid and accepting as water.

 

Yes, he didn't _have_ to, but he _wanted_ to.

 

Haru didn't know why, or what force had compelled him to do it now - all he knew was that he wanted to see those little silver rings on both of their fingers. It was scary, thinking of how this could change their relationship forever – the strong, large hand that pulled him out of the pool would forever be changed, adorned with a little silver band that let the world know who it really belonged to.

 

But that was something that Haru wanted, so Haru took a deep breath and opened the eyes he had closed earlier only to meet a pair of the most tender, magnificent eyes he had ever seen. Makoto was looking at him like he was an angel sent down from the heavens, and Haru wanted to tell him that _no, you were the angel sent down for me_ , but he was never good at words, he was always better at actions.

 

Haru reached into his pocket, and brought up the little velvet box into the small space between them. 

 

"H-Haru...?"

 

It would have been almost comical the way Makoto's eyes widened in confusion and panic, but the _hope_ that Haru saw was enough to make Haru feel as if he was melting down into a puddle of warmth all over again. 

 

Haru swallowed once, harshly against his dry throat, the sound echoing against the room where they had spent so much of their lives together.

 

_And now we can spend the rest of it together._

 

Haru opened the box, revealing two pairs of matching silver rings.

 

The world stood still for a second, as if it wanted to prolong the beautiful moment between the two childhood best friends, and lovers.

 

Haru knew what he had to say, and opened his mouth to say it, but nothing came out. He could feel the panic start to rise again - he couldn't marry Makoto if he couldn't _ask_ him - but Makoto always knew, and so when large gentle hands lifted the little box from Haru's hand, Haru didn't need to think twice about putting all of his faith into Makoto, and let the box go without even the slightest resistance. 

 

Makoto took Haru's shaking hand into his own, turning it over so that Haru's palm was snuggled warmly within Makoto's. It was something that they had done thousands of times, and the small act of something so familiar immediately soothed him. Haru's shallow breaths slowed down until he was breathing in tune with Makoto – but his heart was still beating furiously against his heart, like his body was constantly on edge for what was the temporary, obscure future before them.

 

Makoto brought up Haru's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles gently. Haru felt the blush rise to his cheeks, which he _knew_ was ridiculous at a time like this – over all the things to get flustered over tonight, this was one that Haru was not expecting at all.

 

Haru felt Makoto's smile through the skin on the back of his hand, and when he pulled his lips away, Makoto was holding out the Haru-sized silver ring towards him, smiling so radiantly that Haru could swear his very being exploded at that moment.

 

"Will you marry me, Haru-chan?" Makoto’s gentle voice carried into Haru's very soul, bringing out the words that Haru didn't even know he could formulate at this moment. 

 

"Yes, Makoto..." Haru gasped as Makoto slid the cool metal onto Haru's ring finger. It fit so _perfectly_ , and Haru didn't know what to say so he simply blurted out the one phrase that was burning through his mind like wildfire.

 

"M-marry me, Makoto," Haru had whispered, his smooth voice cracking in its desperation.

 

Makoto kissed the hand he was still holding - the hand with Haru's engagement ring on it - giving his knuckles another light kiss before turning it over and depositing the Makoto-sized ring into Haru's palm.

 

"Of course, Haru-chan," Makoto beamed, with his signature head tilt, and eyes that crinkled, and smile that was blinding. 

 

Haru slid the ring on, and it fit perfectly on Makoto too.

 

Their subsequent kiss was the sweetest yet, the slow and tender meeting of their lips imprinting thoughts that both their minds couldn't even begin to comprehend, because the words themselves were too pure and powerful to exist in any language.

 

* * *

 

"I'm home, Haru-chan!" Makoto’s gentle voice came drifting through the front hall, and Haru dropped his phone in his haste to stand up.

 

Makoto peeked his fluffy, sandy-haired head into the kitchen and Haru was met with a brilliant smile that almost brought him to his knees.

 

Makoto’s eyebrows drew together in concern as he realized that his fiancé was acting differently. And Haru himself was _aware_ that he was just standing there, gaping up at the love of his life like his next breathe was dependent on Makoto’s very presence – but he did nothing to hide it.

 

He wanted Makoto to know how much he cherished him. He wanted Makoto to know exactly how much he meant to Haru, and exactly how thankful he was everyday that Tachibana Makoto had decided to be there with him. As toddlers who shared little cuddles, children who shared their toys and childhoods, teenagers who shared kisses, and now adults who shared their entire lives. Makoto had always been there – and Haru couldn't have been luckier.

 

"Haru-chan..." Makoto’s breathe fanned against his face, and Haru belatedly realized that he was crying, and Makoto was lovingly wiping each tear off his cheek, his gaze and his touch and his expression so _reverent –_ it almost broke Haru right there and then. His mind flashed back to that night all those weeks ago, when Makoto had wiped away the tears that had begun to form at his eyes – but back then Haru still hadn’t let himself realize his dream, hadn’t recognized the importance of his proposal, and Makoto wiping his actual tears was so different, because he treated each delicate drop like a gem to be treasured.

 

Now that Haru knew the significance of his proposal, and what it meant for his dream, it put everything into another perspective. Although his feelings remained the same, the difference now was that Haru had realized exactly what it would mean for him to marry Makoto:

 

It would mean _everything_.

 

And Makoto hadn’t even known it, but he had given Haru exactly that.

 

"Why are you mine?" Haru choked out, and turned his head away from Makoto, bringing his forearm up to his mouth to cover the sound of his sobs. To anyone else, it might have sounded accusing or angry, but Makoto saw it for what it really was – because Makoto always knew. 

 

_What did I do to deserve you?_

 

Haru felt Makoto’s long, gentle fingers card through his dark locks and immediately started to relax, until enough tension had left his body for Makoto to gently bring Haru into his embrace. Haru snuggled his face into Makoto’s broad chest, sighing happily at the familiar comfort of his best friend and fiancé. 

 

_Why are you so good to me?_

 

Makoto shifted to give Haru a tender, chaste kiss on his forehead and Haru burrowed further into Makoto’s t-shirt, breathing in the smell that was home and hiding his blush and dried tear tracts among it.

 

_Makoto, I love you so much._

 

Makoto’s hand moved from the back of Haru’s head until it delicately cupped Haru’s face, gently urging Haru to come out from his hiding spot on Makoto’s chest. Haru’s eyes met Makoto’s as he emerged, and the intensity was enough for Haru to get lost in Makoto’s green orbs for forever. Makoto’s eyes were so expressive - and it wasn't just its breathtaking color that swirled little bits of gold that Haru wanted to immortalize in a painting - but the light in his eyes that only the joy at looking at the love of his life could bring out.

 

_Tell me, Makoto. Tell me what I did to deserve you, what I did to be the one who brings that light to your eyes, to be the one that gets to hold you at night... to have the privilege of being by your side –_

 

"It's because you are you, Haru-chan," Makoto said – with both his voice that never failed to caress Haru like the water he so loved, and with his eyes that were telling Haru that they were in love with him. 

 

_I am in love with you, Haru-chan. I always will be._

Haru’s eyes widened and felt his heart ache for the amazing man in front of him. They were words and thoughts that Haru knew he must have heard countless times, but during this exact moment they were the only things keeping Haru from completely falling apart. 

 

Haru leaned up on his tippy toes, delicately resting his palms on Makoto’s broad shoulders to secure himself. His ocean blue eyes never left Makoto’s forest green, and it was like both elements were caressing each other, both equally filled with an infinite amount of love and adoration.

 

"Makoto," Haru whispered against Makoto’s lips. His voice was quieter than the very air in their kitchen – but that didn't matter at all. Makoto always heard Haru, after all.

 

Haru took a deep breath, and this time, Haru’s words came out strong and clear, because Haru had never been surer of something in his life.

 

"Marry me, Makoto."

 

Makoto’s entire body lit up - from his already vibrant eyes to the tips of his fingers - and Makoto’s strong arms wrapped around Haru’s torso to lift him into the air and spin him around the room. Makoto’s melodic laughter was joyous and contagious, and Haru felt his love-filled chest burst until he was laughing along with his fiancé, being held in his strong arms and spinning in the still air so fast that he was sure that if magic existed, the power of their love at that moment would have made flowers bloom all around them and the polluted Tokyo skies turn bright with faraway stars. 

 

"I'll always marry Haru-chan," Makoto giggled as he set Haru down, whose quieter giggles died down until he was blushing a color that matched Makoto’s own heated cheeks.

 

Makoto slowly leaned down, and pressed feather light kisses onto Haru’s face.

 

"I'll always say yes to Haru-chan, every time he asks me," Makoto gently told him, and Haru’s breathe hitched and then completely left him. Makoto’s green eyes were too green, his warmth was too warm, his love was too perfect - and then all at once _everything_ was too much, as he was wrapped in the consuming love of his childhood best friend and fiancé, just having bared his entire soul out to him.

 

All Haru’s misty mind knew was that he _needed_ this man in front of him. He needed to be together with Makoto, to be so connected and intertwined that no one could tell them apart – he needed to become one with Makoto.

 

"Makoto," Haru chanted his name like a prayer, and when he saw Makoto’s entire demeanor shift, Haru knew that Makoto felt the same way as him.

 

"Haruka..." The name left Makoto’s lips so effortlessly that Haru knew that Makoto didn't even realize what he was saying, while the use of his full name sent a spike of lust throughout Haru’s being.

 

"You… you promised not to go easy on me tonight," Haru reminded Makoto – but it was more of a desperate pleading with the way Haru’s eyes shone with need and his body gravitated so that they were less than an inch apart, but not touching. 

 

_I need you to mark me, Makoto. In every way possible – to lay a claim on me that goes so deep that no matter how raw I rub my skin, I will never be able to remove it._

 

Makoto’s eyes widened slightly until they lowered in understanding, and Makoto shot Haru with a look filled with so much gentleness and adoration that it made Haru want to cry in joy again – until Makoto’s expression easily switched into determined and sinful, and Haru knew right then that Makoto would give Haru _exactly_ what he needed right now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T KILL ME I PROMISE YOU KINKY MAKOHARU SMUTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! @_@ <333 It's already written, so it will be out asap for all your... hmm... needs. ;)
> 
> haha so this chapter was a bit longer than I expected, but I also posted this a day late so -- surprise!! :D <33 
> 
> AND A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY WONDERFUL LOVELY SOULMATE AND BETA ALEX ([Right___Meow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Right___Meow/pseuds/Right___Meow) on AO3 and [right---meow](http://right---meow.tumblr.com/) on tumblr). She's currently writing a [sexy bartender AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3733012) with makoharu and sourin that you should check out *dROOLS* x.x <3 
> 
> I also feel the need to explain this chapter a bit, because its so long and different from the other two. x3 Basically the makoharu feels ran away with me and this is important for what little plot there will be! :D 
> 
> OH AND LASTLYYY -- Im just making up the content as i go along, so if theres anything you want to see, dont hesitate to let me know!! ^-^ I will try to accomodate all of your ideas! :D <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Haru craved Makoto endlessly, and even more so when his gorgeous green-eyed lover was looking at Haru like he was the most precious person on this earth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited smut -- enjoy! :D
> 
> Warning: this chapter has a bit of breath play.

"Are you sure this is what you want right now?" Makoto lightly ran his knuckles along the soft skin of Haru's cheek, and Haru averted his eyes in embarrassment before looking back at Makoto defiantly. Makoto’s voice still carried that subtle amount of roughness, a telltale sign that Makoto wanted this just as much as Haru – but Makoto _always_ put Haru before himself.

 

Haru knew what Makoto was really asking – he wanted to make sure that Haru was in the right state of mind after that rare show of emotion he put on earlier. But Haru wanted to make love _because_ of his recent vulnerability, not despite it.  

 

He craved Makoto _endlessly_ , and even more so when his gorgeous green-eyed lover was looking at Haru like he was the most precious person on this earth.

 

"I want you to make love to me, Makoto," Haru keened, and felt Makoto’s knuckles go still on his cheeks. Makoto was looking at him with creased, worried eyebrows that masked eyes that were clearly filled with lust – and Haru smirked internally at the obvious war going on inside his fiancé's head. 

 

There was no doubt that Makoto _wanted_ to fuck Haru senseless, but his ever-present gentle nature often tended to hold him back at the beginning. 

 

But that was no problem – because Haru considered himself a professional at pushing Makoto’s buttons by now. 

 

"Please, Mako-chan," Haru purred, looking up at Makoto from under his long eyelashes. 

 

The effect was immediate: Makoto’s pupils slowly blew open at the use of his rarely used childhood nickname – so rare that Haru only really used it during their lovemaking. He wondered if it was possible that he had accidentally conditioned Makoto to relate the nickname to sex. The thought of the innocent childhood nickname being used for something so erotic made Haru’s toes curl – and Haru saw that it had a similar effect on Makoto, who was unknowingly clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides, as if trying his hardest to keep away from Haru.

 

Haru felt the thrill of a challenge rush through his blood. It was similar to how racing with Rin felt – but this was more primitive, like an ancient instinct had awoken in Haru, urging him to be the one to bring a composed Makoto to his knees. 

 

Haru met Makoto’s eyes and poked out his little pink tongue, slowly running it over his bottom lip. Makoto’s face contorted into a mask of pain, as if holding back from tasting Haru’s lips was physically hard.

 

"H-Haru..." Makoto started, and Haru recognized the lost, helpless tone in his lover’s voice, the kind he used when he was at his breaking point. 

 

And Haru hadn't even touched him yet. 

 

Makoto seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he shifted his eyes from Haru’s lips to his shaking hands and back with longing, so Haru decided to give him a little.

 

Haru languidly stretched his arms over his head, kneading his hands in the air like a cat would, because he knew that sort of thing turned Makoto on. Then he slowly brought down his arms around Makoto’s neck, standing on his tippy toes so their lips were almost in line. Their bodies were just a breath apart – the perfect amount that drove them both crazy enough to want to take that extra step and grind into each other, but also far enough for sparks to crinkle through the spaces between them. 

 

It was a nice kind of torture – a double-edged sword. 

 

From this distance Haru could see how Makoto’s eyes were swirling with desire – his pupils so dilated that only a thin ring of dark green surrounded them. It was common knowledge that Makoto had the patience of a saint, especially with Haru, but...

 

Haru brought his lips closer to Makoto’s, until not even the thinnest piece of paper could fit between them. Haru looked into his fiancé's eyes, and Makoto stared back hazily, until Haru slowly closed his eyes and whispered against Makoto’s lips:

 

"I want to be your dirty little slut tonight."

 

_Snap_.

 

Makoto normally did have the patience of a saint – but that patience decreased to nothing when Haru was trying to seduce him.

 

Makoto surged forward, roughly capturing Haru’s lips within his own. It wasn't like their passionate or clashing kisses this morning – this one was sloppy, single-minded, and claiming, like Makoto was trying to fuck Haru’s mouth using only his tongue.

 

And Haru _loved_ it.

 

"Mmm... haa... Mako..." Haru moaned around the invasion until it was too much. He tried to take a step back, but one of Makoto’s strong arms circled his waist, easily holding him in place like he was a rag doll, and could easily be bent to Makoto’s will.

 

Haru shivered at the obvious gesture of control from his usually gentle lover. He snaked his hands down from behind Makoto’s neck and curled them into fists on Makoto's chest, pushing lightly in a way that feigned that he wanted to escape Makoto’s embrace, even though that was far from the truth. Haru knew how much Makoto enjoyed their little game of cat and mouse – he loved seeing Haru melt in his arms and fake resistance only to have Makoto’s strength easily toss him around. 

 

And Haru probably enjoyed it more than he would like to admit as well.

 

"Nngh...," Makoto’s other hand found its way to Haru’s waist, and Haru felt it squeeze it in an act of possessiveness before it leisurely traveled up Haru’s back, making Haru arch his back – the action making their groins finally brush.

 

Haru hissed at the same time Makoto growled, and they broke apart their joined lips to stare at each other for a split second. Haru tried not to show his surprise at the look on Makoto’s face – he looked almost crazed with longing, and Haru knew it was only a matter of time before Makoto completely gave in to the domineering, animalistic side of himself and fucked Haru senseless. 

 

"Makoto," Haru whimpered, undulating his hips so that they would brush against the prominent bulge at the front of Makoto’s jeans at every swaying movement. 

 

Makoto’s jaw dropped for a moment and a strangled groan escaped him, and Haru was glad to know that he could flip the tables within seconds if he wanted to. Not that he wanted to – no, tonight he would take what Makoto had promised him. 

 

With one of Makoto’s arms still looped around his waist, Haru purposely tried to step away, knowing how much it would irk Makoto – knowing it would be like bating a starving beast out of its cage with the only piece of meat in a thousand mile radius. 

 

"Haruka..." Makoto’s eyes focused on Haru’s squirming, which Haru _knew_ was futile, but he absolutely loved the feeling of being powerless in Makoto’s arms, while Makoto loved how it showed exactly how much trust Haru gave to him.

 

Makoto lowered his eyes, the ever-present gentleness and current lust mixing into something far more dangerous. Haru’s knees went weak and felt what was left of the blood in his body rush to his half-hard cock because _this was the look_.

 

Haru only had time to let out a feeble whimper before Makoto was roughly pushing him against the kitchen counter, practically attacking his mouth while Haru frantically undid Makoto’s shirt, the rush of adrenaline making his mind hazy and his movements uncoordinated. Makoto made quick work of Haru’s shirt and then cupped the back of Haru’s head with one of his large hands. Makoto seemed to slow down once Haru’s torso was bared, like Haru himself was a piece of the meat to be offered to the starving beast – and in a way, he supposed he was. Makoto slowly licked his way down from Haru’s lips to his neck, drawing it out as long as he could when Haru was at the peak of his impatience. Haru's annoyed huff turned into a surprised mewl when Makoto sucked harshly at the junction between his neck and shoulder.  Haru couldn't help but pant and moan unabashedly at the enormous amount of pleasure he got from his lover ravaging his skin - it was one of his most sensitive spots, so sensitive that Haru thought he could cum sometimes just from Makoto suckling him - but the pleasure soon turned unbearable and Haru thrashed in Makoto’s arms and begged to be let go. 

 

"T-too much!" Haru moaned, and Makoto released his skin, giving Haru a brief reprieve before switching to the other, untouched side.

 

"Mmm... ahh... ko!" Haru pleaded, not knowing exactly what he was asking for, but knowing that Makoto would give it to him anyway.

 

Makoto’s harsh sucking turned into simple butterfly kisses on his skin, trailing down his chest and leaving tiny, sporadic bruises until Makoto reached Haru’s perky nipples. He circled one with his tongue and flicked the other with his fingers, making Haru whine and involuntarily jerk his hips against the side of Makoto’s thigh.

 

Makoto released Haru’s nipple with a wet plop, and straightened up until he was at his full height.

 

"Did I say you could move on your own?" Makoto asked, in an eerily calm voice that didn't match his swollen lips or blown pupils at all. 

 

Haru bit his lip, his eyes trailing down Makoto’s bare chest and lingering on his toned pectorals and abs, until they reached the outline of Makoto’s cock. Even with jeans on, it was easy to tell how monstrously big it would be when it was released. 

 

"But you liked it," Haru pouted, sounding every bit like a horny teenage girl.

 

Haru could practically _see_ the excitement his words caused in Makoto – and the next thing he knew he was being hoisted up onto the counter by Makoto’s hands cupping the cheeks of his ass, and when Makoto set him down the hands stayed there so that Haru was sitting on them.

 

"Makoto!" Haru felt himself blush, and Makoto smirked so _seductively_ it made Haru want to fan himself – or take off his pants. The latter sounded really nice actually, because his cock was straining against the material of his jammers and it _hurt_.

 

Makoto’s eyes flicked down to Haru’s cock, like he had read Haru’s mind. "You want me to release your pretty cock, baby?" 

 

Haru heard sobbing and realized it was coming from himself - his body seemed to be reacting on its own and he was frantically trying to rutt the air, only for Makoto’s hold on his ass cheeks to easily bring him back down.

 

Haru felt Makoto’s breathe against his ear. "Ahh that's right, my little slut likes to be called pretty, don't you?" Makoto teased and Haru whined because everything Makoto said was true. Makoto chuckled against Haru’s earlobe, making him shiver – but the foreplay had gone on for far too long and Haru wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to form coherent thoughts if this went on any longer.

 

"Mmm… Makoto please..." Haru couldn't take it anymore and moved his hands from where they were resting on the counter to release his cock, and Haru hissed in satisfaction when it sprang out and was let free.

 

Before he could touch himself Makoto removed his hands from under Haru’s ass and grabbed both of Haru’s wrists with one arm, pulling Haru so that he hopped off the counter and onto the ground. 

 

"Haru-chan, you're so disobedient today," Makoto mused, and Haru wanted to tell him that Makoto didn't really give Haru any orders so Haru couldn't have disobeyed anything, but his hormone-logged brain just shivered in anticipation.

 

Makoto led Haru to the fridge, hooking both of Haru’s arms between the two handles of it so that Haru was leaning his head against the cold double doors of the fridge, his ass sticking out in front of Makoto. Haru paused for the first time that night - _did Makoto think that Haru’s grip around the fridge handles could possibly hold him up?_ \- but then Makoto was yanking Haru’s jammers down and exposing his ass, and the cool air felt so _good_ against his heated skin.

 

Haru saw Makoto kneel down behind him from the corner of his eye and Haru instinctively widened his legs so Makoto could have more access.

 

"You're so pretty down here too," Makoto praised, the reverence in his voice making Haru’s legs tremble. He heard the squelching sound of what could only be a bottle of lube, and Makoto parted Haru’s ass cheeks until Haru felt a slicked up finger slowly circle around his rim. 

 

Haru bit his lip and felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment. Makoto always took his time to just stare at Haru, and Haru always felt inexplicably nervous each time, even though it was far from the first time Makoto had seen him naked, or even just stared at Haru's wet, puckered little asshole like he wanted to stick his tongue inside it and lick it for _days_.

 

And Haru was sure Makoto would have, if Haru had ever let him.

 

A few seconds passed with Makoto just lazily orbiting Haru’s sensitive rim, and Haru wanted to tell Makoto to stop stalling and _get on with it_ , but then he felt Makoto straightening up so that his mouth was beside Haru’s ear.

 

"How does my lustful little kitten want his ass pounded today?" Makoto whispered in that low, husky voice of his, making Haru moan at the dirty words until he felt Makoto work one finger into him, and hissed in surprise.

 

Makoto’s other hand was on him immediately, lazily stroking Haru’s neglected cock while whispering more filth into Haru’s ear.

 

"When I'm done with you tonight, you won't be able to walk for _days_ ," Makoto continued, knowing how much his voice and words turned Haru on. Haru was a panting mess by now, and Makoto had only worked his first finger inside of his asshole. Haru involuntarily clenched and Makoto licked his ear, whispering the same dirty phrases he knew Haru liked until Haru loosened up enough to allow a second finger, and finally a third.

 

When Makoto pulled his fingers out, Haru’s asshole was dribbling lube down his thighs, and Haru felt thoroughly exposed as he leaned on the fridge, his arms hooked into the handles, with his ass open for Makoto to use as he pleased.

 

Haru heard the sound of Makoto slicking up his cock to enter Haru, and the groan that accompanied it was like music to his ears. More than being dominated, and more than hearing filthy things coming out of his lover’s mouth, he simply loved to hear Makoto moan during sex. Makoto was normally a vocal person and sex was no different – except that Haru knew it was all because of _him_ that Makoto was feeling good.

 

Haru risked a peek over his shoulder and licked his lips in reflex at the sight of Makoto’s large member, standing all sleek and proud. Haru’s breathing increased erratically, as if in preparation for the fullness that Haru knew would come when Makoto finally joined with him.

 

Haru felt strong fingers on his chin, and his lips were met with Makoto’s soft ones, giving him one sweet, leisurely kiss with a whisper of 'I love you' on his lips before Makoto pulled away and went to stand behind Haru's arched ass. Haru realized that he was panting and thrashing with impatience shamelessly – yet Makoto had still managed to make him blush. 

 

Makoto started to knead the flesh of his ass, and Haru groaned as a spike of pleasure shot through his body and made his legs shake, and he sent a frustrated glare at Makoto, who was taking _far longer than necessary to fuck him until Haru couldn’t think straight anymore._

 

" _Makoto_!" Haru moaned, wiggling his ass to signal his need to have Makoto encased in his waiting heat.

 

Makoto looked down at Haru’s ass like he was completely _dumbstruck_ , but quickly recovered by shaking his head and clenching his eyes shut for a moment.

 

When Makoto opened his eyes once more, he looked feverish, like it was taking every ounce of his willpower not to take Haru like it was their last night on this earth right there and then. Haru recognized that his lust-filled eyes were swirling with something else again – possessiveness, greed, and a bit of mania that had Haru’s already erratic heart rate fluctuating unevenly.

 

Haru’s eyes flicked back to Makoto’s cock, and Haru knew that it probably hurt because he could _see_ the veins pulsating with blood, but Makoto still didn’t make that final move.

 

“Makoto-” Haru started to whine again, but then paused when he saw Makoto’s face.

 

Makoto smiled sadistically. “Tell me what you want me to do to you, baby.”

 

Haru turned his head away to hide the immediate blush on his cheeks, locking his teeth together and scowling. Haru knew that Makoto loved having a usually stoic Haru beg and plead, but for _Haru_ of all people to say the embarrassing words out loud bordered on a miracle.

 

But of course Makoto knew that, and it only added to the appeal.

 

“I… Makoto… I…” Haru started, but it seemed he could only get those two words out. He really did want to say it, to show Makoto how much Haru needed Makoto to be inside of him – but Haru always needed a bigger push to get past his discomfort.

 

Haru needed an illusion, and it seemed that Makoto realized the same thing as Haru saw Makoto’s eyebrows slant downwards in a brief flicker of concern, before he read the answer in Haru’s eyes.

 

Haru turned his face towards the fridge and felt Makoto’s hands wrap around his neck, and immediately started to shiver uncontrollably. Haru gasped and his eyes glazed over in pleasure, and he started to pant so quickly it was a wonder that he was even getting any air into his lungs at all. 

 

“ _Anhh_ …” Haru wheezed, realizing he was dry humping the air in front of him once more as pre-cum dripped down from his cock onto the tiled floor below him.

 

“ _Beg for it_ ,” Makoto’s voice spit coarsely into Haru’s ear, as he lined up his cock in between Haru’s ass cheeks, and Haru’s deprived body whined at the velvet, luring sound of Makoto’s voice combined with the hot, thrumming pressure behind him.

 

“Mmm… Mako…” Haru breathed out deliriously, still dry humping the air and meeting Makoto’s dick every time he came back, which only made Haru more frenzied – and Haru realized that drool was starting to trickle down his chin with how _fucking crazy it made him to have Makoto’s strong hands around his neck, with Haru completely at the mercy of his will._

“Tell me what you want, love,” Makoto’s grip tightened just slightly around Haru’s neck, and Haru could do nothing but try to string words together incoherently, wanting to release his hold on the fridge doors in front of him but knowing he would fall to the floor if he did.

 

“Want… Mako,” Haru started, knowing exactly what Makoto wanted him to say, and punctuated every syllable with a hysterical thrust to the air in front of him:

 

“Mako… to’s… big hard c-cock... inside my… tiny a-asshole.”

 

Haru heard Makoto’s low, pleased moan and the pride Haru felt at making Makoto satisfied drowned out the embarrassment he felt as he recalled his words. Makoto slowly released the pressure on Haru’s neck, and Haru’s body automatically took deep breaths of relief even though all he wanted to do was sob at his loss.

 

“Good boy,” Makoto cooed, and put his hands on Haru’s ass, effectively making him freeze his frantic movements in anticipation.

 

"You're so beautiful, Haruka," Makoto sighed, making Haru whimper, before spreading Haru’s ass cheeks so he could have a smooth entry inside Haru’s heat. Haru felt Makoto rub small circles into his skin, as if he was apologizing with the simple gesture for what would come next.

 

Haru threw back his head as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he groaned _loudly_ at the intrusion. But it was still _not enough_ , and he could feel Makoto holding himself back – but tonight he didn't want that at all. He wanted Makoto, he wanted him raw and he wanted him hard and he wanted it so rough he would wake up sore for days – and each twinge of his muscles would remind him of Makoto, of how much he absolutely loved him.

 

So Haru started to move his hips, grinding them down on Makoto’s cock until Makoto started to slide in more, the small amount of pain going completely unnoticed by how wound up and _desperate_ Haru still was.

 

"Haa! H-Haru - oh _fuck_ ," Makoto swore, only encouraging Haru to pick up his pace, and this time Makoto abandoned his attempts at taking it slow and grabbed Haru by the hips, helping him to get closer and closer to joining with Makoto’s cock completely.

 

Once Makoto was completely sheathed in Haru’s ass, both men groaned at the feeling of fullness and completion. _This_ is what Haru had wanted, and now he wanted to remember the feeling forever.

 

"Mm… OHHHHHH!" Haru moaned without reserve as Makoto started to pound into Haru’s ass, as if he had read Haru’s mind.

 

"Aah… haah," Makoto’s moans got more and more louder as their pace picked up, and Haru felt himself blush at the sounds of Makoto’s balls slapping on his ass, their lewd noises mixing together to make some sort of symphony that just got Haru closer to completion.

 

"M-more!" Haru yelled as Makoto hit his sweet spot, and Haru felt all reason and logic leave him right there and then. "Fuck mm-me, M-Mako!" Haru practically begged, and Makoto let out a harsh set of groans as he adjusted Haru’s position so that Haru’s hips were lifted high enough in the air by Makoto’s strong arms alone to meet his powerful thrusts straight at the source.

 

"Haa-Haruka!" Makoto yelled as he uncoordinatedly pistoned into Haru, changing the angle minutely so that his massive cock rammed against Haru’s prostate. Haru’s moans turned into incredulous _screams,_ and every thrust of Makoto’s body pulled Haru infinitely closer to him. The fridge door burst open from Haru’s hold on its handles, and the rattling of the food in its side doors mixed with Haru’s moans and screams was enough to almost bring them both to completion. The banging of Makoto’s body on Haru’s turned into snaps of Makoto’s hips that absolutely _wrecked_ Haru’s twitching asshole – just as formidable orgasms wracked their entire beings, at the exact same time.

 

“Makoto…” Haru cried weakly, gasping harshly as the effects of his release made him shudder, and his rugged breathing started to slow down.

 

At this point the only things holding Haru up were Makoto’s iron grip on his hips and Haru’s weak clutch on the fridge handles. Haru felt himself being slowly lowered to the ground until his feel touched it – and his knees immediately buckled under his weight, but Makoto was there to catch him.

 

Makoto pulled Haru down onto the cold kitchen tiles so that Haru sat on his lap, and Haru tried to turn so that he could nuzzle Makoto – but he couldn’t move, so instead Makoto gently lifted him into the position he knew that Haru wanted to be in. Haru felt himself blush at the gentle, intimate gesture. It was a ridiculous notion to have after they had both gone through mind shattering orgasms together and were still unable to catch their breath – but this was Makoto after all, and even the most mundane things were intimate when Haru was with Makoto.

 

Haru nuzzled his face into Makoto’s sweaty chest, and Makoto trailed one hand up and down Haru’s thighs like an apology, while the other caressed Haru’s cheek. Makoto's thumb swiped away the leftover drool that was spread around Haru’s chin, some of which Haru had accidently smeared across Makoto’s chest.

 

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Haru-chan," Makoto apologized genuinely, but Haru simply smiled against his chest. 

 

"Dont. We both liked it."

 

Makoto giggled, and Haru lifted his head to show him a raised eyebrow. _What's so funny,_ the look said.

 

"Hmm..." Makoto smiled dopily. "My Haru-chan is just so cute." Makoto revealed, his eyes shining in happiness and complete adoration.

 

Haru tried to blow his sweaty bangs to the side and rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide his smile from Makoto – nor did he want to at this moment. Everything felt so perfect and surreal, and he could always blame it on the post-orgasmic high later. 

 

Haru leaned in to Makoto, looking him in the eye before he deadpanned: "Drop the chan."

 

Makoto laughed before swiftly planting a chaste kiss on his lips, to which Haru retaliated by placing a chaste kiss on Makoto’s nose, making Makoto giggle even further. 

 

Makoto wrapped his large arms around Haru then, completely cocooning him so that it was just Haru, Makoto, and the sound of their synchronized heartbeats.  

 

Makoto nestled his face into Haru’s hair. "I'm so happy you asked me to marry you," he admitted, dopey smile still adorning his features.

 

Makoto closed his eyes for a moment as he dozed off with a smile still on his face, and Haru used the opportunity to let himself grin so wide he thought his cheeks would burst.

_I'm so happy that you said yes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh this was my first time writing smut ever, and I'm still freaking out so much over it.. XD I would appreciate it so much if you let me know how I did! ^-^ <3 Constructive criticism is very much welcome, of course!! :D 
> 
> Also, props to anyone who got that Game of Thrones reference! x3 (OMG DID ANYONE WATCH THE LATEST EPISODE I AM STILL IN SO MUCH SHOCK I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MY LIFE LIKE JUST IM STILL CRYING OVER IT AHHHH)
> 
> As always, thank you SO much for reading, and your kudos and comments. I honestly can't thank you lovely people enough, so I'll just work my hardest to give you awesome makoharu fluff filled chapters! :D <3
> 
> And Im also sorry for dominating!makoto and his filthy (beautiful, gorgeous) mouth -- BUT IT'S MY FAVORITE HEADCANON SO I HAD TO!! *-* <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is far too adorable in the mornings, and Haru finds something he desperately needs to have for his wedding.

Haru was _exhausted._  

 

His bones ached, his muscles were sore, his skin was bruised and battered deliciously – and he loved every second of it.

 

He had wanted Makoto to mark him, and oh, did Makoto _mark_ him. Haru thought it would be more accurate to say that Makoto _destroyed_ him, because there was no part of his body that was left untouched, and no muscle that didn't twinge pleasantly with soreness, constantly reminding Haru of their lovemaking.

 

Every spot was like a tiny souvenir of their time together, of their love – and as Haru laid in bed in the early hours of the morning, his head resting on Makoto’s warm chest and openly surveying his sensitive skin, Haru felt that he couldn’t be happier at this moment.

 

Of course, in the back of his mind Haru knew that the bruises would be a problem – especially since he had a photo-shoot today, and would be wearing nothing other than this season’s hottest swimsuits.

 

As if on cue, an alarm blared into the cozy silence of their apartment – the ringtone that Makoto always set for Haru’s wake-up calls, whenever Haru had an early morning shoot. Makoto stirred and Haru felt his fiancé’s chest rumble with a groan, and then watched in amusement as Makoto squinted his eyes and blindly tried to reach for his phone on the nightstand.

 

The alarm itself was useless for waking Haru up, because Haru _always_ woke up five minutes before it, but it did manage to bring Makoto into a half-aware state of mind that Haru secretly loved to exploit.

 

After several attempts of Makoto’s large hand simply bumping into the nightstand and Haru trying his best to hide his entertainment, Makoto finally hit the right buttons to turn off the alarm. Makoto’s arm then slumped back down onto the bed, and he burrowed his face back into his pillow, while Haru tried not to smile at how _adorable_ Makoto looked in the morning. It was still an hour before Makoto had to wake up, but Haru didn’t want to take his bath until he heard his lover’s voice again.

 

“Hi there, sleepyhead,” Haru cooed, pouring every ounce of sweetness he could into the words, knowing Makoto would remember none of it once he fully woke up.

 

Makoto turned his head towards him, his fluffy hair haloing the pillow around him. The effect was made even greater when the morning sun streamed through the windows, lighting up Makoto’s vibrant eyes and making his hair shine brilliantly.

 

“Haru-chan… _my Haru-chan_ …” Makoto tilted his head and smiled tenderly, looking down at Haru like he was grateful for the fact that Haru was still there.

 

Haru rolled his eyes and huffed, fighting a rising blush. As if Haru would ever _leave_ – the thought was ludicrous.

 

“Yes, stupid. _Your_ Haru-chan,” Haru affirmed, and Haru didn’t know if it was because his brain was still in it’s pre-bath grogginess, but he could have sworn he had never seen Makoto light up faster.

 

“Mmm, mine,” Makoto agreed happily, and engulfed Haru into a tight embrace that had Haru cheeks heat up against Makoto’s toned chest.

 

“And…” Haru paused before he could say anything, realizing he was being foolish. He chanced a glance up at Makoto, who looked like he was already asleep again. It’s not like Makoto would remember later, anyway.

 

“And Makoto is _mine_ ,” Haru finished, wincing at the small amount of venom that even _he_ could decipher from his voice. Haru felt one of Makoto’s arms move until Makoto was gently patting Haru’s head, as if Haru was a soft little kitten that needed to be pampered.

 

Haru leaned into Makoto’s touch, sighing contently as he gazed at Makoto’s lips, waiting for a reply. Seconds passed until Haru finally frowned in impatience.

 

“Makoto?” Haru prompted, fighting the tiniest amount of panic at the delay in Makoto’s answer.

 

“Mmm… I am _always_ Haru-chan’s,” Makoto replied easily, like it was a fact that could never be changed – not even in parallel dimensions, or alternate universes.

 

“S-stupid…” Haru scowled, embarrassment flooding his features when it clicked that Makoto wasn’t even awake, yet he had such a profound effect on Haru.

 

Haru was in far too deep.

 

“Haru-chan is mine,” Makoto continued, and then giggled, his whole body quaking from the action.

 

“You already-”

 

“My wife,” Makoto concluded gleefully, snuggling his face into Haru’s hair.

 

Haru’s eyes blinked open and he shot up in bed, gaping down at Makoto incredulously. Makoto pouted adorably at the lack of Haru in his arms, and Haru’s entire face was probably a shade of red that Haru didn’t even want to _think_ about right now, because his mind was completely stupefied.

 

_We’re not even married yet, and wait – WIFE?_

 

“My bride,” Makoto mumbled, correcting himself, as if he had easily read Haru’s mind once again.

 

Haru opened his mouth to reply, only to realize that Makoto had shocked him enough for him to become physically _speechless._ His face also couldn’t seem to decide whether it wanted to frown or smile, and Haru realized that he actually liked being called Makoto’s bride.

 

And he undeniably _loved_ being called Makoto’s wife _._

 

Haru was really lucky that Makoto was still half-asleep; otherwise his embarrassment would have been enough for him to feel faint. So instead of replying - not that he actually _could_ reply - Haru stealthily climbed over Makoto and out of their bed, still in shock and furiously reddening even as he climbed into his empty bathtub.

 

It was only when Haru finally gathered enough sense to turn on the tap and the rush of cold water made him flinch, that Haru registered that covering both his bruises and the permanent blush that decorated his skin would make this a _very_ difficult day.

 

* * *

 

When Makoto’s alarm finally went off, Haru was already out of the bathtub and standing at the stove. He listened to the shuffling sounds of Makoto getting ready with one ear while the other paid attention to the sizzle of his cooking mackerel. Haru shifted awkwardly, bringing one hand up to tug the neck of his sweater higher. It was actually one of Makoto’s sweaters, one of the largest ones that completely engulfed Haru and made him feel like he was constantly in Makoto’s warm embrace – small, safe, and loved.

 

The sweater also did an excellent job of hiding the evidence of their activities last night from everyone, especially Makoto, which was exactly what Haru needed right now.

 

Makoto padded into the hall and Haru quickly ducked under his bangs so he could watch his fiancé without restriction. Makoto was wearing loose grey sweatpants and one of Haru’s favorite comfy shirts, which rode up on his abdomen when Makoto yawned and stretched his lean arms over his head. Haru’s eyes were lured to the sliver of toned skin at Makoto’s hipbones, and Haru had to resist abandoning his mackerel to take a large, tasty bite of Makoto instead.

 

As if Makoto had sensed him, he turned towards the kitchen halfway through stretching. His sleepy eyes widened when he saw Haru standing there, wearing a sweater under his apron, and his usual jammers.

 

“Ehh? Haru!” Makoto said incredulously, as if saying his name would somehow confirm that Haru was not a hallucination. “You're out of the bath early!”

 

“...You took too long,” Haru answered and inwardly flinched with guilt, because that wasn't it at all.

 

Makoto briefly looked at him with searching and concerned eyes, before sighing and relaxing his shoulders, apparently satisfied with whatever answer he had found in Haru’s eyes. Haru turned back to the mackerel, which was almost cooked to perfection. He expected Makoto to go into the bathroom to wash up, but seconds later Haru felt Makoto’s muscular arms encircle his waist, as Makoto hugged him from behind and rested his head on Haru’s shoulder.

 

Haru bit his lip and tried not to stiffen his body, because Makoto’s head was resting directly on top of one of the largest hickies in the history of their relationship. Haru had looked in the mirror this morning and had almost jumped – the purpling color of his skin was spread from his neck to his shoulder, and if Haru didn't know any better he would have thought he acquired the bruises from some sort of freak accident. But Haru did know better, and he knew exactly how he got every single one of his marks – from Makoto, in the heat of their breathtaking pleasure last night.

 

Although Haru loved his marks and all the significance that came with them, he knew that Makoto would worry. Makoto wouldn’t want him to go to the photo-shoot, where he would surely be reprimanded for allowing his skin to be marred and for not considering his job. But Haru had a lot of experience about the wonders of make-up and Photoshop by now. Even if he started out unseemly, his skin would look healthy and glowing once he was on the cover of a magazine. 

 

The only problem was sneaking past Makoto, and then evading his pesky pink-haired manager…

 

“I’m sorry, Haru,” Makoto started, making Haru shake himself from his thoughts. Makoto was still resting his head on Haru’s shoulders, and his strong arms tightened almost imperceptibly around Haru’s abdomen. “I know you wanted to have breakfast together more often, and I’m sorry that I’m always busy or running late-”

 

“- _Makoto_ ,” Haru quickly scolded, and expertly flipped the finished mackerel onto a plate before spinning around in Makoto’s arms so they came face to face.

 

Makoto’s cheeks momentarily flared red at suddenly having Haru’s face inches away from his, before his features settled into a serious expression. Makoto’s large hands settled on Haru’s waist, and Haru would have smiled in amusement at how _cute_ his lover was if he couldn’t see the flicker of guilt in his dazzling green eyes.

 

Haru took a deep breath, steeling himself so he could properly comfort Makoto.

 

“It has nothing to do with breakfast,” Haru assured, urging Makoto to believe him with his eyes. The space between Makoto’s eyebrows crinkled as he continued to look at Haru with worry, so Haru brought up one hand to cup Makoto’s cheek, making Makoto’s lips tilt into a smile.

 

“That’s better,” Haru murmured almost shyly, his eyes staying glued to Makoto’s mouth. Makoto blinked once before realizing what Haru meant, and his smile morphed into one of Haru’s favorite, heart-stopping ones.

 

“Okay, Haru-chan!” Makoto beamed, tilting his head and looking at Haru like he was his entire world – and Haru was reminded of little five-year-old Makoto, who put all of his faith and trust into his Haru-chan, even though Haru was just as young and inexperienced.

 

Makoto had always believed in Haru, and even now Haru could easily whisk away Makoto’s worries, just as Makoto could easily sweep away Haru’s.

 

“Wash up, then breakfast,” Haru commanded with a hint of a smile, and Makoto chuckled and lightly kissed Haru’s lips – making Haru want to both melt back into Makoto’s arms, and kiss him breathless until they both landed in a mess of limbs on the floor, not being able to differentiate between themselves.

 

Makoto turned around and stepped towards the bathroom, and Haru felt his cheeks heat and his groin stir as he devoutly ogled the bounce of his fiancé’s ass, and forgot to tell him to ‘drop the -chan’.

 

* * *

  

"... I'm going to need you to take off the sweater, Nanase-san." 

 

Haru shifted his glare towards his makeup artist, a petite woman whose name he never bothered to remember.

 

The woman smiled impatiently, and it was nothing like the sunny smiles that Makoto gave to the world, or the secret, tender smiles he left just for Haru. Just thinking of it made Haru yearn for more, and he had an irrational impulse to drop by Makoto’s morning class just to see those precious smiles one more time.

 

With a sigh, Haru realized that his makeup artist and everyone else in the studio would see what he was hiding eventually, so he stripped both his sweater and the shirt underneath it at a lightning fast speed and gracefully sat down in the chair in front of him.

 

The woman's jaw dropped, and Haru simply raised an eyebrow in question, feigning ignorance.

 

"N-Nanase-san! What happened? Were you attacked?" His makeup artist asked frantically – her impatience gone and replaced by horror and worry.

 

_Pleasured,_ Haru wanted to correct, but closed his eyes and leaned against the headrest of his chair instead. After a moment of silence he remembered the concerned woman and threw a halfhearted shrug her way, hoping she would stop her line of question and just do her job.

 

The woman gasped, raising a shaky hand to cover her mouth. "You need to report this, Nanase-san! Did you go to a hospital? I'll go let Shigino-san know right away!"

 

Haru’s eyes snapped open, and he turned his head to hiss at her. "No. Just cover it up," Haru said stubbornly. It amazed him that this woman could be so naïve, but her worry touched a soft spot in his heart – probably because he associated concern with Makoto.

 

"But you're hurt, Nanase-san-"

 

"Haru!" Kisumi announced his arrival, and Haru's makeup artist turned towards Kisumi while Haru tried to sink further into his chair, attempting to become invisible.

 

"Oh, thank goodness. Shigino-san, Nanase-san is hurt and is refusing to do anything about it,” the woman said, her voice starting to become a bit hysterical. Haru really did _want_ to explain it to her and ease her nonsensical worries, but he had no idea how to do so.

 

Kisumi then came into Haru's view, wearing an outrageous outfit that matched his equally flamboyant personality. He gave Haru a slow once-over, and his resulting smirk made Haru scowl and look away. Anything that came out of that mouth couldn't be good.

 

"Sore, maybe… but never hurt. It seems like Haru did _plenty_ last night," Kisumi teased and winked, his arm coming around so that his elbow rested on top of Haru’s head. Haru skillfully shrugged him off and turned his face away to hide his embarrassment.

 

The makeup artist eyed over his discolored skin, until it seemed to click into place. "Oh... I’m…"

 

“It’s fine, Hikari-chan-" _So that's her name_ "-you can go for now,” Kisumi smiled and calmly waved her off, making Haru turn to him in question.

 

When she was out of earshot, Kisumi whirled on Haru in disapproval. “Haru! You can’t do something like this before a shoot – do you know how hard it is for me to cancel it?”

 

“Then don’t cancel.” Haru deadpanned, choosing to ignore everything else Kisumi said. And, well, it wasn’t entirely his fault. Makoto did most of the work.

 

Kisumi pointedly stared at Haru’s purpling shoulder in answer, until Haru huffed and crossed his arms in defiance.

 

“Haru, next time this happens, I’m telling Makoto,” Kisumi pouted, the warning seeming more like a plea with the way Kisumi’s violet eyes grew large and desperate. Haru rolled his eyes like he didn’t care, but both of them knew that wasn’t true. Makoto was always Kisumi’s trump card, and Haru knew better than to think that they were just empty threats. 

 

Although Kisumi was still as outgoing and carefree as ever, he took his job as Haru’s manager _very_ seriously.

 

Haru still didn't know how the bubblegum-headed devil had managed to land the job, or why Haru had still stuck with him for so long – but even he had to admit that Kisumi did his job well. He only booked Haru for the bare minimum amount of shoots, and more often than not they somehow included water. Kisumi also managed to wiggle Haru out of most press conferences and fan meets, knowing that Haru absolutely hated things like that. 

 

“Anyway, since you obviously can’t do a shoot today…” Kisumi started, then paused as he pulled out his phone and furiously started to tap away at it, his tongue sticking out in concentration. There was a chime of a new message, to which Kisumi grinned at, and then tucked his phone away. “Okay, the shoot is postponed to next Tuesday. I also added it to your calendar.”

 

Haru raised an eyebrow. _That was quick_. Sometimes Kisumi was a bit too competent for it to be believable. 

 

“You also need to choose what you want to model next season,” Kisumi said as he swept the makeup and hair equipment from the table in front of them. He pulled out a bunch of magazines from his bag and laid them out in front of Haru.

 

Haru nodded, crossing one leg over the other and sitting back, looking over the covers with a critical eye. Most of them were different brands and types of swimsuits, but there was also some casual wear, formal clothing, and… a women’s lingerie catalog.

 

As if he was in a trance, Haru reached out for the last one, flipping through its pages of mannequins decorated with lingerie ranging from sultry and seductive to almost innocent looking fabrics. Some of the lingerie was just a bunch of strings put together, and Haru had to wonder why anyone would spend their money on something like that – until he came to a page that made him pause. 

 

The piece started off looking almost completely like a strapless wedding dress with a dipped neckline, although Haru wasn’t sure if it could be called a dress. The white lace was form fitting to the mannequin until it reached the waistline, where it flared out for just few inches and ended in a ribbon trim – to perfect the image of a risqué imitation of a bridal gown. It included a matching set of garter belts, suspenders, and see-through white stockings, and when Haru flipped to the next page to see the back of it, he saw that the collection was complete with a short train that was attached to a large bow at the back of the waist, and a veil that was supposed to be secured to the wearer’s hair.

 

An image of Makoto’s surprised face when he would undress Haru from his tuxedo on their wedding night, only to find Haru wearing erotic lace lingerie underneath that was almost in the form of a wedding dress flitted through Haru’s mind. 

 

Haru imagined how Makoto would blush to the roots of his hair first, until getting over his initial shock and taking over the situation by staring at Haru hungrily, like he wanted to spend hours worshipping every part of Haru’s body. He would leave the lingerie on until Haru was a quivering mess beneath him and would be begging Makoto to make sweet love to him. Then the lingerie would be easily removed, the last barrier to their perfect wedding night sex – but the garter belt and stockings would stay on, because both Haru and Makoto would like it too much. 

 

Haru felt his throat go dry as his mouth started to water, and he knew that there was _no force in the world_ that would be able to stop him from having this for his wedding.

 

It was the final piece that Haru never knew that he wanted – but now that he did, he couldn’t imagine his wedding without it.

 

“I’m taking this,” Haru announced as he slapped the magazine closed and hastily pulled on his sweater, not even registering that Kisumi was yelling at him, or that he had his clothes on backwards. All that mattered was finding a way to make this new fantasy a reality. 

 

Haru ran all the way home and collapsed against his front door, sliding down to the floor and clutching the catalog to his chest as if it was his lifeline. With shaking hands, he put the article down onto the floor in front of him, his eyes never leaving it, and took out his phone to press Nagisa’s speed dial.

 

After the second ring there was a chirpy “HARU-CHAN!” that flew right over Haru’s head, because his mind was laser focused on only one thing.

 

With the image of that piece of lingerie seared into Haru’s mind, he blurted out the first words that came to his head.

 

“I need your help,” Haru gasped, sounding desperate and slightly deranged to his own ears.

 

There was a small pause, before Nagisa answered him in an uncharacteristic serious tone: “Whatever it is, Haru-chan, I got your back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENCE BRIDEZILLA HARU WAHHAHA!! >x3 
> 
> So things will be picking up in pace now, as far as wedding planning goes! ^_^ I'll try to put the next chapter up soon, but I'm flying back home this week so things might be a bit hectic. But other than this week, I'm going to try to update every week!! :D Again, feel free to nudge me if I'm taking too long! x3 
> 
> AND LOTS OF LOVE TO MY BEAUTIFUL SOULMATE AND BETA [ALEX](http://right---meow.tumblr.com/)!! <3 Without her I would be magnificently lost!! x3 <3333


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru's world begins to crumble, Makoto invites Haru to a lunch date, and Rin reveals a secret.

“WAAAH, MY LITTLE HARU-CHAN IS ALL GROWN UP!” Nagisa yelled into the phone, which Haru thankfully had the sense to put on speaker before Nagisa blew out his eardrums.

 

“Nagisa…” Haru sighed, looking down at his phone at the picture of the lingerie he had snapped for Nagisa, then at the image of it on the magazine catalog. He would have to hide it before Makoto came home, if he wanted to keep it a surprise.

 

“MOMMA NAGI-CHAN IS SO _PROUD_!” Nagisa continued shouting, and then sniffled like he was wiping away a fake tear.

 

“You’re not my mother,” Haru said, frowning at the loud sobs coming from his phone, even though he knew Nagisa was probably faking it.

 

“Yes, yes,” Nagisa said when he finally stopped his dramatics, and Haru could imagine him waving Haru off like that didn’t matter at all. “That’s Mako-chan, of course, since he’s team mom-”

 

“Makoto is not my-”

 

“ _But_ in all things sexual, I am your Senpai, so-”

 

“ _Nagisa_ ,” Haru said with a tone of finality, slightly annoyed at the direction the conversation was going. He still felt like he had gotten the wind knocked out of him, and the very _thought_ of wearing sexy bridal lingerie for Makoto on their wedding night made Haru’s heart beat uncontrollably in his chest. He needed to have some stable thoughts to hold on to, and right now all he could think of was how it was _paramount_ for him to have the lingerie he wanted for their wedding night.

 

“Don’t worry Haru-chan! Just leave it to me – Hazuki Nagisa, master of all things kinky! It will be our little secret, and then you can surprise Mako-chan on your wedding night and have mind-blowing - and dick-blowing - wedding sex, and it’ll be so fantastic that we’ll all be able to hear your cries even if you’re miles away!” Nagisa said all of this very quickly, as if _he_ were the one excited for Haru’s wedding night sex.

 

 _Probably,_ Haru agreed, thinking of how unnaturally loud his own moans and screams could get, but just grunted in affirmation.

 

Nagisa took this as his cue to continue talking, as he was well used to the almost one-way conversations with Haru over the phone.

 

“You’re in luck Haru-chan, because I already know just the place to go,” Nagisa hummed happily, and Haru had no doubts that the devilish blonde was already mentally dressing Haru in skanky lingerie.

 

“… How do you already know where to go?” Haru asked, his curiosity momentarily getting the better of him.

 

“Well, Rei-chan likes to-”

 

“-Never mind,” Haru quickly said, cutting off whatever traumatizing detail of Nagisa and Rei’s sex life Nagisa was about to reveal.

 

Haru heard Nagisa giggle maniacally over the phone, and although the sound wasn’t at all soothing like Makoto’s laughter, it still managed to somewhat calm his mind and heart.

 

“I said leave it to me, didn’t I, Haru-chan?” Nagisa said, and Haru could _hear_ the devious smile in his voice. It almost gave Haru second thoughts about letting Nagisa help, but it was too late to back out of it now. This was something Haru really wanted – no, _needed_ – and Haru knew that Nagisa would be able to help. “I’ll text you with the details later! Are you busy this afternoon?”

 

Haru thought for a moment, and then shook his head. After a moment of silence he realized Nagisa couldn’t see him – _stupid_ _phones_ – and scowled. “No. Makoto has school, then his internship, and then the closing shift at the flower shop.”

 

“…”

 

Haru stared at his phone as the seconds passed by in silence, until he finally quirked an eyebrow at it questioningly. He was positive he had said that out loud, but Nagisa wasn’t saying anything in reply. Haru was starting to wonder if his phone had sensed Haru’s general disapproval with the device and was choosing to remain silent just to spite him, when he heard muffled shuffling coming from Nagisa’s end. 

 

“Hey, Haru…”

 

Haru immediately tensed, because Nagisa _never_ slipped up on the ‘–chan’.

 

“Mmm?” Haru asked, his gut squirming as his instincts told him that something was _very_ wrong.

 

“… About what Rin-chan said last time…”

 

“ _What?”_ Haru said edgily, illustrating his confusion and disagreement at the same time.

 

“You know, about how you should wait to have the wedding when it's a better time for the both of you…” Nagisa explained softly, and Haru felt his lips turn into a frown. He switched his phone off of speaker mode and pressed the cool metal to his ear so that Nagisa could hear the irritated sigh that followed.

 

“Wait, hear me out! I'm not saying that you should wait – your wedding is your choice, after all. And if you feel like it's the right time for marriage then I say go for it!” Nagisa quickly added, and Haru felt some of his annoyance ebb away. He heard Nagisa take a breath as he continued: “It’s just... Mako-chan seems a bit tired, doesn't he?”

 

Nagisa’s voice turned light and nonchalant at the end, signaling to Haru that his friend didn't want to upset him with his words – and that alone was enough to put warning bells in Haru’s head.

 

Haru stilled, and his heart felt like it stopped for a second as unadulterated worry passed through him – making Haru feel lightheaded, as time seemed to come to a standstill.

 

As the seconds went by and Haru still hadn’t replied, Nagisa eventually piped up. "Well, it's Mako-chan and he's practically _superman_ , so I’m sure it's fine, Haru-chan! It's probably just me! I mean… if it was me, there's _no way_ I could juggle full-time school and -"

 

"Nagisa," Haru interrupted the blonde’s babbling, effectively shutting him up. "It's okay, I know you're just worried," Haru said, choking a bit on the last word – because Nagisa’s innocent concern had caused Haru’s whole world to come crumbling down.  

 

Because Nagisa had noticed that Makoto was tired, before Haru even had the chance to.

 

Or maybe Haru had always known, but chose to ignore it. And what kind of lover – _fiancé_ was he, if he couldn't even see that.

 

They quickly said their goodbyes after that, as Nagisa was observant enough to realize Haru was not in the mood to talk anymore. They decided to meet later that day though, so Haru was sure that they would pick up their conversation then.

 

Haru slowly dropped the hand holding his phone to his lap, the blank screen mocking him.

 

_You want to marry Makoto?_

 

**_You can't even take care of him._ **

 

 _No, no. I can..._ Haru thought, but his mind flashed back to the day Makoto had almost drowned in the ocean, and Haru was so _helpless_. The waves had crashed down on them with such gruesome strength – that to this day, Haru didn't know how he had managed to drag them both to shore. And when Haru had finally, _finally_ brought Makoto to safety... Makoto was still.

 

 _Still_ , Haru had thought. _Still – and cold._

 

Where were those tender smiles that Haru couldn't bear to live without, or that slight head tilt that gave Haru butterflies in his stomach, and let him know that Makoto was truly happy? Where was Makoto’s never ending warmth?

 

Where were his beautiful green eyes – eyes he never wanted to go a day without?

 

And so Haru had sat there in shock for _precious seconds_ , which still wracked him with a tortuous amount of guilt to this day. Makoto had recovered by himself, but what if he hadn't? 

 

What if those few seconds had been the last of Makoto’s remaining time in this world? 

 

And Haru had just sat there, uselessly panicking – unable to save the man he loved.

 

Haru looked down at his blank phone screen once again. It reflected glistening blue eyes, wet with unshed tears, filled with despair.

 

He couldn't take care of Makoto then, so how could he possibly ask Makoto to be with him now – and stay together for the rest of their lives? 

 

Haru closed his eyes for a moment, letting a tear escape, before he looked down at his phone again, expecting more mockery.

 

But instead he felt his phone vibrate, a message appearing and lighting up the entire screen.

 

 **[Makoto (11:47am): Haru, if you're finished at work do you want to get lunch together? ♡(๑´▽`๑)っ⊂(ㅎ.ㅎ )♡** **]**

 

 

Haru looked down at the screen blankly, until sobs wracked his body, making him shudder uncontrollably.

 

_Why_

_Why_

_Why did Makoto always save him?_

 

Makoto was brighter than the sun, brighter than any being on this earth... yet he chose to give that brightness to _him_.

 

Makoto was Haru’s light – the one who reached out to him in the darkest of times, lending a warm, gentle hand that always knew exactly where to find him.

 

 _He always saves me,_ Haru thought.

 

Haru closed his eyes, conjuring an image of Makoto in his mind. It was of this morning, when Makoto was still half asleep with the sunlight haloing his hair beautifully. Even in Haru’s mind, Makoto was so blindingly bright.

_Now it's my turn to save him._

 

* * *

 

Haru rushed through the subway station, hurrying to get to Makoto.  He _needed_ to see him, and knew that as soon as he laid his eyes on Makoto’s features - as soon as he recognized the gentle aura surrounding his big, strong Makoto - everything would be okay.

 

Because Makoto could calm Haru down just like that - with a mere word, a simple smile, or a gentle look that spoke legions more than any conversation.

 

 _Makoto_ was all it ever took, to calm Haru down.

 

But more than that, Haru needed to see his lover’s face, to see if it was true – if Makoto really had been wearing himself out, and if Haru had failed to help him.

 

As Haru rushed across the campus guards, the very air seemed to grow warmer, the sunshine sparkling brighter in one direction, and Haru knew that was where Makoto would be. Because Makoto was so bright, that the very sun sought him out.

 

And sure enough, sitting there leaning against a tree, was his Makoto. 

 

 _Makoto,_ Haru thought, fighting to keep himself upright as he felt his knees begin to shake at the ethereal sight in front of him.

 

Makoto turned to face Haru, as if he had sensed his presence – or very possibly, read Haru’s desperate thoughts.

 

Haru froze on the spot, feeling sweat begin to form in the palms of his clenched hands. He nervously scanned Makoto’s face, holding his breath as he focused on the area underneath Makoto’s eyes, expecting to see dark bags indicating lack of sleep – but instead, Makoto looked as flawless and radiant as always.

 

Makoto’s eyes lit up – _they’re not even dimmed with fatigue_ \- and he swiftly stood up and walked towards Haru, wearing a puppy-like smile.

 

“Haru!” Makoto greeted happily, until his smile slipped into a worried frown. “Haru, what’s wrong?”

 

Haru avoided Makoto’s eyes as he scrutinized every inch of Makoto’s skin for signs of weariness or anything out of the ordinary…

 

But there was _nothing_.

 

All of Makoto seemed to glow with so much youth and energy, that it almost convinced him that Makoto was completely fine. Haru realized that if he was forced to make a decision right then, he would have said that Makoto looked _better_ than fine – his body was the epitome of health, and his smile the definition of happiness.

 

So where was _it -_ the sign that would give Makoto away?

 

“Haru…” Makoto took a step closer, and Haru took the opportunity to nestle into Makoto’s arms – effectively hiding his face from his lover.

 

“H-Haru!” Makoto yelped - probably because they were out in plain sight on Makoto’s university campus - but his strong arms swung around to hold Haru tightly in his embrace anyway, like it was second nature.

 

The small gesture miraculously brought out the tiniest quirk of Haru’s lips, which he made sure to hide in the warmth of Makoto’s chest.

 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Haru said, hoping that it was true. He didn’t believe that Makoto was okay yet, but since he could do nothing about it at the moment, Haru convinced himself that it was acceptable to breath again. They were at Makoto’s school anyway, and it wouldn’t be the right time to talk about it.

 

 _Later,_ Haru promised himself. When they were alone… and when Haru worked up the courage to ask.

 

“Okay, Haru-chan,” Makoto whispered sweetly, almost cooing at Haru as he rubbed small circles into Haru’s back, instantly melting the tension out of Haru’s body.

 

Haru almost laughed – Makoto really was all it took to calm him down.

 

“I bought you some of that grilled mackerel you like from that take-out place on campus,” Makoto continued, chuckling when Haru excitedly peeked under Makoto’s arm to take a glance at the two bento boxes waiting for them.

 

“Ahh, Haru-chan is so cuuute,” Makoto sighed lovingly, as if Haru’s adorableness would be the end of him. Haru huffed at his fiancé’s ridiculousness, even though he was secretly pleased.

 

“How did you know I wouldn’t make lunch?” Haru asked curiously, and glanced over at Makoto’s face just in time to see him scratch his cheek nervously and look away from Haru in panic.

 

Haru narrowed his eyes at Makoto’s weird reaction until a thought came to him –

 

“You talked to him,” Haru accused, even though he himself couldn’t believe Nagisa would tell Makoto about their conversation this morning - Nagisa was the person he trusted most, aside from Makoto.

 

Makoto immediately put his hands up in apology, and Haru scowled at his fiancé’s surrender, as well as their broken embrace.

 

“Ehh! I… well no, that’s not why… but Rin did talk to me,” Makoto admitted sheepishly, leaving Haru thoroughly confused.

 

“Rin…?” Haru prompted, and Makoto looked so guilty that Haru almost wanted to drop the entire subject and eat their lunch in peace.

 

“Uhm… why don’t we sit down and eat, and I’ll tell you about it?”

 

Haru crossed his arms in protest – just as his stomach rumbled in agreement.

 

A smile flitted across Makoto’s face as amusement danced across his features. “Let’s eat, Haru-chan,” Makoto held a hand out to Haru, which Haru resignedly took.

 

He could never refuse Makoto’s hand, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

“So… I know Haru-chan wants to-”

 

“Drop the ‘-chan.’”

 

“Sorry Haru… uhm,” Makoto hesitated, peeking out at Haru through his bangs like a puppy waiting for his owner to dish out punishment.

 

Haru looked Makoto in the eyes intimidatingly, and bit down hard on his mackerel, practically ripping the fish off of his chopsticks.

 

Makoto flinched, and Haru saw his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed nervously.

 

Haru felt his resolve start to deflate as amusement overtook him – Makoto was far too adorable for Haru to ever be seriously angry with.

 

“Uhm… so Rin told me about how the hotel is a bit too expensive for us to afford…” Makoto finally revealed, and Haru could practically see his imaginary puppy ears drooping.

 

Haru frowned as the gears turned in his head. Just yesterday Nagisa had been going on about how Haru and Makoto were practically already married, so they should marry as soon as possible. Yet today, Nagisa had gone back on his original words and agreed with Rin about rushing the wedding, and then mentioned how Makoto seemed tired lately…

 

The whole topic seemed fishy, or more specifically – seemed like Rin had a hand in it.

 

“Oh, did he?” Haru said vehemently, his anger returning and making him accidentally stab his mackerel.

 

“I-I’m sorry…” Makoto said quietly, as his shoulders hunched over with guilt.

 

_Not fair._

 

“It’s not your fault,” Haru said adamantly, irritated that they even had to be having this conversation. Haru had the money to pay for their wedding – it was dumb for Makoto to be feeling sorry over something that could readily be fixed.

 

“I… was thinking of picking up some more hours at the flower shop, maybe on the weekends. I know it would cut into the time we have together, but-”

 

“Makoto!” Haru hissed, equally angry and panicked at the same time. Haru already had his suspicions that Makoto was more exhausted than he let on, and now he wanted to do _extra_ work…?

 

Makoto’s eyebrows creased, and he looked into Haru’s eyes with a determination that normally swept Haru off of his feet – but this time it set off a rumbling anxiousness in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Haru, I know you really wanted that hotel for our honeymoon. I want you to be _happy-_ ”

 

“-I’m happy with Makoto,” Haru easily confirmed, and they were the most truthful words that had ever left Haru’s lips – but he was still apprehensive of whether Makoto had believed him.

 

Makoto dropped his eyes to his almost empty bento, making Haru grab his arm in agitation.

 

“Makoto, no – _look at me_ ,” Haru pleaded, and Makoto immediately graced him with a set of dazzling green eyes, making Haru’s heart jump in his chest.

 

“I just want to give you everything that you desire…” Makoto sighed, moving his arm so that his fingers were linked in between Haru’s slender ones.

 

“ _You_ are all I really want. We could have a wedding with ring pop rings and Nagisa as the marriage officiant – I don’t care. I’m not going to say I don’t want all the other stuff… but it’s not worth it for you to risk your health for that,” Haru emphasized, and let out a relieved sigh when he saw understanding blossom in Makoto’s eyes.

 

“Okay, Haru. But if you change your mind, I really don’t mind working additional hours,” Makoto smiled affectionately at Haru, and a slight blush adorned his cheeks when he looked down at their joined hands.

 

“I don’t understand why I can’t just pay for all of it,” Haru mumbled, feeling his own cheeks start to heat when Makoto’s fingers started tracing embarrassing characters into Haru’s open palm.

 

“Because, you’re my-” Makoto started, then his eyes widened almost comically in realization.

 

“Your?” Haru prompted, distracted by Makoto writing something that looked suspiciously like ‘you’re beautiful’ into Haru’s skin.

 

“A-ahh, I mean…” Makoto started, and Haru briefly glanced up to find Makoto looking far off into the distance, pain etched across his angelic features.

 

Haru’s fingers twitched so that they lightly hit Makoto’s – Haru instantly panicking as his stomach dropped in worry.

 

Makoto looked down at their hands with a frown, and gently clasped Haru’s hand in his own, easing Haru so that he could no longer feel his initial panic.

 

“I understand why you want to pay for our wedding, Haru… it’s probably the smartest thing to do,” Makoto chuckled humorlessly, still staring down at their linked hands with a smile that didn’t suit him at all.

 

“… Then why can’t I?” Haru asked to test the waters, because although he didn’t ever want to see Makoto’s sad smile, he also knew that if he paid for the entire wedding it would make his fiancé’s life a lot easier. 

 

“We’re in this together and we always will be, for the rest of our lives. Our wedding is no different – it’s something we’re doing together, so we should also pay for it together,” Makoto said, raising his eyes to meet Haru’s in hope.

 

Haru turned his head to the side, not wanting to see Makoto’s face when he had to fight against that beautiful hope.

 

“… My money will be yours when we get married, so what difference does it make if we start sharing now?” Haru asked, fighting against the need to see Makoto’s face and easily losing.

 

Makoto lowered his head, his bangs obscuring his eyes in a way that unnerved Haru to the core.

 

“I never want to burden Haru,” Makoto said quietly, so that even _Haru_ had to strain his ears to hear.

 

“You don’t burden me,” Haru countered right away – Makoto burdening Haru was as absurd as Makoto bullying kittens, or Makoto _not_ being the constant source of happiness to everyone around him.

 

Makoto finally looked back up at Haru, who realized then he was ready to do _anything_ to take away the anguished look on his lover’s face.

 

“B-but that’s how I feel, if I can’t even help pay for the wedding…”

 

“Makoto is not a burden,” Haru repeated firmly, praying for the truth to get through to him – but Makoto’s glistening eyes still held disbelief in them.

 

 _I’m the one who is a burden,_ Haru wanted to say, but he knew that there was no point of dragging himself into this conversation – not until he saw Makoto smile again.

 

“I-I’m sorry, Haru, I know you don’t like it when I say things like that. I’m just being stupid, I guess,” Makoto amended. Haru held his breath skeptically – knowing that the next thing Makoto said would be the end of their argument.

 

“We’ve always been a team… Makoto and Haruka,” Makoto started, and his smile this time was real and genuine – his mind probably flashing back to one of the million memories of them together, just like Haru’s was. “So… I thought we would _always_ be a team, in every aspect of our lives – in the little things, and the big things. Even the things that everyone else is okay with doing alone, I always want to do them with Haru-chan.”

 

Makoto’s brilliant, loving smile pierced through what little resolve Haru had left, until Haru sighed resignedly and gave in to that contagious smile, feeling his heart warm until it felt too large to contain in his chest.

 

_I always want to do them with Makoto, too._

And it was true – even though Haru didn’t fully agree with the terms of this agreement, it would be okay as long as they did it together.

 

“We’ll always be a team,” Haru confirmed, and the thought made his smile grow even more, until Makoto’s own smile turned into one of visible awe.

 

* * *

 

 

“You never answered me,” Haru realized. He looked down at the last little nibble of mackerel in between his chopsticks, before leaning over to plop it into Makoto’s unsuspecting mouth.

 

Makoto quickly swallowed and then turned to Haru with a sigh, but Haru simply shrugged and smiled internally.

 

“Haru! That was your last piece,” Makoto complained, pouting in a way that was practically _begging_ for Haru to do something about it.

 

“I didn’t want it,” Haru easily lied – he _always_ wanted mackerel, but he also wanted Makoto to have his last piece.

 

Makoto tried to look at him sternly but instead ended up grinning widely. Seeing through Haru’s false words was something Makoto was a professional at – so much that it was sometimes unnecessary for Haru to make an effort to speak his true feelings, because Makoto already knew.

 

“Ahh, what did I not answer?” Makoto eventually asked as Haru put away their garbage neatly into a little take-out bag, his hand subconsciously gravitating back towards Makoto’s when he was finished.

 

“How you knew I wasn’t going to make lunch,” Haru recalled.

 

Makoto laughed nervously. “Oh… Haru, your legs!” Makoto gasped, and Haru looked down at his bare legs in confusion.

 

“What about them?” Haru asked as he stretched his legs out in front of him, brushing off the strands of grass that clung to his skin.

 

Makoto’s hand left Haru’s, and Haru watched as Makoto’s callused fingertips moved to hover over Haru’s thigh, and then traveled down towards Haru’s leg. The deliberate feather-light brushes of his fingers flipped a switch to Haru’s endless hunger for his lover’s touch, making Haru shiver as a heat of lust surged straight to his groin.

 

“Makoto?” Haru asked breathlessly as Makoto leaned over, skimming his lips against tiny imprints that the grass had left on Haru’s long legs.

 

Makoto turned his eyes towards Haru, and those lively greens easily captivated his attention – and Haru became so lost in them that he didn’t notice Makoto smile smugly against his leg at the sight of Haru’s darkened, lust-filled eyes.

 

Makoto’s eyes advanced towards Haru’s upper half, and Haru forced himself out of the stupor he was in, only to realize that Makoto’s eyes coming closer also meant Makoto’s _mouth_ coming closer.

 

Makoto stopped just inches before Haru’s half-hard cock, tilting his head questioningly as if he wasn’t responsible for Haru’s very public boner. Despite his innocent composure, Makoto’s eyes danced with carnality and amusement, and Haru wasn’t fooled for even one second.

 

Haru couldn’t help it – the frustrated pout that formed on his face only served to make Makoto more amused, evident by the low chuckle Haru heard moments later.

 

“I’m sorry Haru-chan, I just wanted to kiss your legs better,” Makoto said smoothly as he moved back towards his former position, sitting by Haru’s side.

 

Haru scowled and was about to inch away from Makoto to show his disagreement with his fiancé’s actions, but instead felt himself getting lifted up into the air by a pair of strong arms until he was put down gingerly onto Makoto’s lap.

 

“H-hey!” Haru shakily protested - although he didn’t _mind_ sitting on his lover’s lap, it was highly unexpected.

 

Makoto brushed Haru’s exposed leg in an _almost_ caress, and whispered:

 

“We need to protect Haru-chan’s legs, don’t we?” Makoto gently stroked the soft skin of Haru’s legs, his fingers lightly massaging the hard muscle there.

 

Haru brought a hand up to hide the red tinge to his cheeks, feeling his hands heat at the warmth of his face. A quick glance around confirmed that the area they were sitting in was pretty secluded but they were still at Makoto’s _university_ , and Haru concluded that Makoto was most certainly out of his mind.

 

Makoto usually didn’t flaunt their relationship in public – he would grow too flustered even when they held hands sometimes, but there were also times when he admitted that he got so lost in Haru’s beauty that everyone else faded into the background. Of course, he would eventually realize it and grow nervous throughout the rest of their time together – and then Haru would grow irritated, because touching Makoto was one of his favorite things to do.

 

Now was definitely _not_ one of those times – although, to be fair, in the eyes of the rest of the world, Haru was merely innocently sitting on his fiancé’s lap.

 

But Makoto was not the rest of the world, and even though he was probably unaware of the of the pressing issue in Haru’s boxers, he still wanted revenge.

 

Haru rested his hands on the sides of Makoto’s muscular thighs, leaning back so that his ass was perfectly seated against Makoto’s groin.

 

Makoto’s fingers stopped, and Haru felt his large body tense.

 

“Haru… Haru _wait_ , let’s talk this over-”

 

Haru roughly grinded his ass down onto Makoto’s lap, and felt the beginning of a groan on Makoto’s rumbling chest.

 

“H-Haru! We’re in _public_ , at my _university_!” Makoto grunted, and Haru happily ignored him.

 

“Nnngh, Mako-chan!” Haru keened, subtly rubbing himself against Makoto’s hardening length.

 

“People will see us,” Makoto whispered feebly, as Haru’s actions were finally breaking down his barriers.

 

“I know that excites you,” Haru replied impassively – and could _feel_ the rush of blood as Makoto’s cheeks heated incomparably.

 

“H-Haruuu--mmm!!” Makoto whined, and Haru smirked in victory as Makoto finally let out a raw moan.

 

“It’s true, I can feel the proof,” Haru said, bouncing a bit on Makoto’s clothed mound as emphasis.

 

“I… can’t believe you,” Makoto breathed out heavily – his breath tickling Haru’s neck and making his own cock harden painfully.

 

 _At least my clothes can hide it,_ Haru thought, and let himself take a brief glance underneath him at Makoto’s protruding length.

 

“I like seeing your tented pants,” Haru teased, and instinctively licked his lips at the thought of Makoto’s cock leaking and staining his boxers.

 

“Huh?” Makoto let out dumbly – and Haru smiled at how he had completely fried his lover’s brain.

 

“It means he wants to be free…” Haru started, and his rubbing movements turned completely into backwards thrusts until Makoto’s length was hitting Haru’s aching hole again and again through their clothes.

 

“He wants to be free to take me,” Haru continued, and turned his head around to see Makoto staring at Haru vacantly with his mouth open – his face completely red and his eyes glossed over with desire.

 

“Set him free, Makoto,” Haru whispered against Makoto’s ear, and Makoto unintelligently sobbed Haru’s name over and over again.

 

Haru turned back around with a pleased smile – his work here was done.

 

“Do you regret putting me on your lap?” Haru asked, turning his head so Makoto could see him leering down at his ass frantically pushing against Makoto’s lap.

 

Makoto groaned loudly and then immediately clamped his hands over his mouth. He looked around in embarrassment, but for some reason the campus was empty – or maybe Haru had scared off any bystanders.

 

Haru continued teasingly grinding down on Makoto until he felt Makoto’s large hand come down and squeeze one of Haru’s plump ass cheeks – making Haru yelp and topple off of Makoto.

 

“No, not really,” Makoto’s eyes shined sinfully, even though his cheeks were more colored than Haru had ever seen.

 

Haru righted himself then reached over to Makoto, wiping a tiny bit of drool from his lover’s chin and licking it off of his thumb.

 

“That’s because you’re a _pervert_ ,” Haru’s eyes gleamed playfully.

 

“N-NANASE HARUKA!” Makoto squealed, and Haru simply bent over to nip at his ear.

 

“Not for long,” Haru corrected huskily, and if Makoto wasn’t already a flustered mess, he certainly was now.

 

“… Haru…” Makoto said weakly. Haru felt his chest rise proudly at his ability to so easily turning his lover into a shaking, wanton wreck.

 

Makoto’s alarm for his next class rang out, and Haru internally smirked – because once again, Makoto’s class would know _exactly_ who the green-eyed angel belonged to.

 

“Have fun in class,” Haru crooned as he stood up. Makoto immediately pulled the bottom of his shirt over the tent in his pants, in a way that was so obviously _futile._

 

Nothing could hide the monster that was Tachibana Makoto’s erect length – this was something Haru knew _very_ well. It had been one of the major problems during their high school years… and university parties where Haru got drunk were probably the worst.

 

“Y-you’re going?” Makoto squeaked, his face still deliciously glowing.

 

Haru sighed and took pity on his fiancé – after all, he would have to murder anyone who set eyes on what was _his._ Haru unzipped his jacket, throwing it over Makoto’s lap, and leaned down to peck Makoto on the lips.

 

“Me sticking around isn’t going to help,” Haru deadpanned while his eyes flashed in amusement at his lover’s sorry state.

 

“Haru!!” Makoto complained, but then slowly reached up to cup Haru’s cheek – offering him one last kiss.

 

Haru raised an eyebrow after he pulled away completely, and Makoto coyly smiled up at him.

 

“If I’m already like this, another kiss won’t make a difference, right?” Makoto explained, and Haru felt a thousand emotions in his chest all at the same time – because Makoto was so effortlessly _adorable_ , and it _really wasn’t fair._

Haru turned his face to the side to hide his obvious reaction to Makoto’s words, but he was pretty sure Makoto knew anyway.

 

“… Just flex your muscles, and it should go away soon,” Haru said, and Makoto chuckled in response.

 

“I love you, Haru-chan. Get home safely and just relax, okay?” Makoto said, his eyes shining with an adoration so remarkable that Haru sometimes had a hard time believing it was all for _him._

 

Haru nodded and turned around, but then hesitated.

 

When Haru turned back to Makoto, fully returning his declaration of love with his eyes, Haru felt himself fall in love with Makoto all over again.

 

Even though it was just a glance, it held the entire world in it. It was as if time was suspended, and they were the only beings in this vast, empty universe. But Haru didn’t feel empty at all: he felt more full than he ever thought possible. His chest expanded more with every breath – though it wasn’t from air.

 

It was Makoto – his love, his very _existence_ … that gave Haru the means to breathe.

 

* * *

 

**[Incoming call: Crybaby Shark]**

  

Haru leaned the mop he was using to clean the kitchen floor against the wall, and then scowled before wedging his phone in between his ear and his shoulder, immediately hissing into it:

 

“ _You told Makoto_.”

 

“Hi to you too, and of course I did – I’m not an idiot,” Rin plainly defended, and Haru could hear the telltale sounds of people splashing in a pool in the background.

 

_Well._

 

“Are you trying to put a hold on my marriage?” Haru growled, and was a bit surprised at the animosity in his voice.

 

“Haru – wait no, what the fuck? I don’t care about your marriage, I care about _Makoto._ ”

 

“ _I_ care about Makoto,” Haru countered, his mood souring even further. _Even if it doesn’t seem like it…_

 

Rin sighed. “I’m not saying you don’t, dumbass.”

 

“I… can take care of him,” Haru said, flinching at how small and unsure he sounded, even to himself.

 

“Hey, I’m not saying that you can’t. I just… I know how stressful weddings can make people, okay?” Rin said casually, but Haru could hear his voice shaking - and finally understood.

 

“Rin… this isn’t going to be like your mom remarrying, I promise,” Haru said as gently as he could, trying to conjure his inner Makoto. He still sounded a bit monotone, but he was sure Rin would know he had tried.

 

“Yeah… I know. I don’t know what got over me,” Rin muttered, the apology clear in his tone.

 

“… If you want to talk about it…” Haru offered, his voice going soft.

 

“I-” Rin choked a bit, before clearing his voice. “I – goddammit!” he exhaled, and Haru could imagine Rin combing through his hair in annoyance. “Look, I just… especially towards Makoto, I just feel like I haven’t been a very good friend. He’s such a nice guy – he’s practically a martyr…”

 

Rin sighed deeply, and then added under his breath: “And then there’s me, making everything about myself.”

 

Haru waited patiently and remained quiet, knowing that it would be easier for Rin to continue if he didn’t say anything. He glanced over at the mop and picked it back up, resuming his thorough cleansing of the house from where he left off earlier.

 

“I… liked him, a long time ago,” Rin admitted, and Haru felt his jaw drop in disbelief.

 

The mop left Haru’s hands, and clattered onto the wet floor.

 

Haru clutched his phone close to his ear as the seconds passed by, trying to comprehend what Rin said.

 

“Haru, say something…” Rin said nervously.

 

“… What should I say?”

 

“Well not _that_ , dumbass. Anyway,” Rin shuffled his phone around and took a deep breath. “Yeah, its all in the past though. I… I knew he would never even _look_ at anyone but you, and I guess a lot of my drive to compete with you was so that he might look at _me_ instead. It didn’t work obviously – you and Makoto were probably born soul mates, or some sappy shit like that. And, well, I guess I’m saying this wrong… he’s just so fucking kind and patient all the time, how can you _not_ want to help keep that dopey smile on his face? I just… ugh, I don’t know. Anyway, I’m over it. It was just something small and stupid – a little crush, and maybe not even that. I don’t even know why I’m telling you this right now. I didn’t realize back then that I was in love with Sou – well, never mind.”

 

“…”

 

“Haru, you’re freaking me out, say something,” Rin complained, and Haru breathed out deeply, as if it would help clear his muddled brain.

 

“… So you like Makoto?” Haru asked, completely confused.

 

“Like I said, it was all in the past. I was probably just infatuated. I mean, I was like 12, how was I supposed to know what love was? I thought love was kittens and rainbows, not this intense, heavy emotion in my chest that makes me want to go scream his name to the world, or want to look up the color of his eyes – I mean, it’s got to be blue but then I see a bit of green, and maybe it’s just some weird color in between? Teal or some shit like that. A-anyway, back on topic – we were talking about Makoto, right?”

 

“… Right.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Rin, are you okay?” Haru asked apprehensively, feeling like he was waiting for a fuse to blow.

 

“And he’s _always_ lounging around the house like he _owns_ the place – AND I DON’T FUCKING MIND! That’s the entire problem: one word from that testosterone-filled, rough, _sexy_ voice of his – and I’m a goner!”

 

“What does Sousuke have to do with Makoto?” Haru asked, growing more perplexed and irritated by the second.

 

“I-I NEVER SAID IT WAS SOUSUKE!” Rin yelled into the receiver, making Haru roll his eyes and calmly press the button to put his phone on speaker. He tossed his phone carelessly onto the counter and picked his mop back up again.

 

“You’re right, his voice isn’t sexy at all,” Haru snickered, and heard Rin sputter in aggravation.

 

Rin huffed. “How would you know what’s sexy, all you hear is Makoto’s voice all day long,” he retorted.  

 

“It’s like angels singing from the heavens,” Haru bluntly confirmed, making Rin groan in defeat.

 

“… Don’t you like it too?” Haru asked, still unsure of what was going on.

 

“Do you even listen to anything I say? I said it was when I was _twelve_ , cut me some slack!”

 

_Oh I **will** cut you, if you lay a hand on my Makoto._

 

“… You’re not actually going to cut me, are you?” Rin asked uneasily as Haru’s shoulders shook from holding in his laughter.

 

“… Haru?”

 

“… It would be disrespectful to the mackerel to use its knife on you.”

 

“I-I’ll tell Makoto!”

 

“You already _did_ ,” he reminded Rin.

 

“Ahh… yeah… I just, I guess there’s what I said before, and I also feel bad that I wasn’t there that day…”

 

Haru clenched his mop tighter in his hand, as Rin’s words echoed in his head. He knew exactly what day Rin was talking about, because the same moment had been floating around in Haru’s head all day.

 

“Why would _you_ feel bad?” Haru asked with a voice filled with guilt.

 

“I don’t know… I keep thinking that if I was a better friend, I would have been there for him. And not just for that, for everything else… like you guys were for me,” Rin said quietly, and Haru immediately felt himself deflate. Rin wasn’t _trying_ to provoke him, and Haru _knew_ that… but Rin always ended up doing so anyway.

 

“So yeah… I wont butt in anymore – I know you guys can take care of yourselves. Well, Makoto can, but you’re still a mackerel-obsessed freak with no proper diet-”

 

Haru sighed. “Rin, I got it.”

 

“But Haru, you really can’t pay for your entire wedding alone.”

 

Haru scowled. “I _know_. Makoto gave me an entire lecture, _thanks_.”

 

“He would have found out anyway, it’s not like you can hide your wedding plans _from the guy you’re marrying_!”

 

“I'm not going to hide anything from him,” Haru said. It wasn’t like he could even if he was crazy enough to _want_ to – Makoto could read him like an open book.

 

 _But… surprises aren't hiding something_ , Haru thought – his mind flashing back to the lingerie catalog. Apparently he had said that out loud, because Rin groaned loudly over the phone in exasperation.

 

“Haru, no! No surprises, or loopholes, or anything. You’re not going over your budget, and you’re not using anymore of your savings on this wedding than you and Makoto had originally planned. Got it?”

 

Haru wasn't referring to the wedding, but Rin’s words made him pause. 

 

A loophole…

 

And then it struck him. A way for Haru to get everything he wanted without spending Haru’s own money, and more importantly: Makoto’s hard earned money, which was the cause of all of his possible exhaustion.

 

What if Haru didn't have to spend any money on the honeymoon at all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing can actually stop bridezilla haru, HE WILL ALWAYS FIND A WAY >:D
> 
> so the LOVELY montrealae90 drew **Haru in his bridal lingerie** for me, [CHECK IT OUT HERE IT'S ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFULLLL x.x <33](http://montrealae90.tumblr.com/post/121086429329/for-the-super-lovely-makoharuheartandsoul-who) Thank you sooo much cassie!!! :D <3 
> 
> also my hubby says that flexing your muscles (like the muscles in your legs) helps get rid of a boner, because youre diverting the blood somewhere else… and probably because youre concentrating on something else x3 so i’ll just stick with that >:D ~~ just incase that wasnt clear.. :D
> 
> I'm REALLY sorry for the late update guys - I realize its been about 3 weeks which is ridiculous XD coming back home took more out on me than i imagined, and now im working, as well as my usual constant studying x3 I'm still going to be busy though, so I think ill try to aim for updates every 2 weeks instead of 1 x.x (but at least this chapter is longer than usual to make up for lost time?! :D) 
> 
> Thank you SOOO MUCH for all the ABSOLUTELY LOVELYYY comments on the last chapter - YOU GUYS GIVE ME LIFE AND MAKE ME SO HAPPY EVERYDAY!! a special thanks to all of those lovely people who gave me little nudges to post this chapter -- your constant support made my day and gave me the strength (because im sick right now hehe~~) to update!! x3 <3 
> 
> and thank you to haileybuns (animation-compilation on tumblr), who helped me with makoto angst and generally supporting me this chapter! :D <3 (she's adorable~) 
> 
> AND AS ALWAYS, THANK YOU TO MY LOVELYYY WONDERFUL AMAZING BETA ALEX (right---meow on tumblr)! I couldnt have done it without you my precious mako-chan -- thank you so much for taking time out of your day for me!! <3 ooh and thank you for helping me with the sourin parts... and... as for that makorin (which started out as simple, happy indulgement that wasn't actually supposed to happen) -- I FULLY BLAME ALEX FOR MAKING ME WANT TO INCLUDE IT X3<3
> 
> (ALSO GUYS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ HER [SEXY BARTENDER FIC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3733012/chapters/8273830), YOU NEED TO DO IT NOW. YOUR OVARIES WILL THANK ME LATER @_@)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Nagisa go on their shopping date, Kisumi meets them for dinner, and Haru’s world doesn’t crumble after all.

_‘Very Sexy Lace Halter Teddy with Heart Panties.’_

 

Haru turned his head and glanced behind him at the full-view mirror in his changing room, raising an eye at how the lingerie he was currently trying on was cut out into a heart shape over his plump ass.

 

He imagined how Makoto would enjoy it to the fullest – hopefully using the opportunity to turn solely that area of Haru’s skin bright red with well aimed, naughty spanks. It would turn Haru into a moaning mess, but Haru was optimistic that Makoto wouldn’t stop until Haru’s ass cheeks were burning on both the outside, and the inside.

 

It would only be the right thing to do, since hearts were supposed to be red in color.

 

Haru made some sort of noise between a hum and a moan, and then glanced warily at the thin curtain separating him from the rest of the store before biting his tongue. He ran his slim fingers over the fabric, contemplating the feel of the lingerie over his sensitive skin. It was a lot like trying on swimsuits, except Haru was not only thinking about the feel of them, but also Makoto’s reaction.

 

“Haru-chan!” Nagisa called unnecessarily loudly, only giving Haru a split second of time to brace himself before the blonde came zooming into the changing room and nearly collided into him.

 

“Why are you in my changing room?” was all Haru could ask, while Nagisa smiled and winked in the direction of his naked butt. Nagisa had long ago overcome the surprise of the various colorful bruises and bite marks that littered Haru’s skin from last night. He had merely given Haru a thumbs-up and remarked about how he always knew that Makoto’s spirit animal fit him immensely well.

 

Nagisa presently stepped back and looked Haru over once with a critical, calculating eye, completely ignoring his words as usual – before his magenta eyes lit up magnificently, and he gasped and clutched Haru’s hands in excitement.

 

“You’ve been wearing the same piece of lingerie for a whole _ten minutes_ \- does this mean you finally chose something!?” Nagisa squealed, bouncing on the balls of his feet at a superhuman rate as he observed the apparent miracle that was Haru actually _deciding on clothes_.

 

Haru avoided his eyes and guiltily shifted his feet.

 

“It… fits well,” Haru started – and it was true _,_ Haru really did like this particular piece of lingerie.

 

But it just wasn’t _the one._

 

Nagisa stopped his delighted bouncing and groaned.

 

“Haru-chan, we’ve been here for _hours!”_ Nagisa whined childishly, reminding Haru of those young children who would bite their mother’s ears off at having to wait around in clothing stores.

 

“I’m sorry...” Haru sighed. He knew he was being overly particular about the lingerie, and probably the entire wedding in general.

 

Nagisa cocked his head. “It’s good for Haru-chan to be picky, this is for something really important!”

 

Haru couldn’t help the small blush that crept its way onto his cheekbones, and Nagisa beamed and turned around to gather of all of Haru’s discarded clothes.

 

“Don’t worry, Haru-chan – we’ll find something. Get changed and we’ll go through the store one more time together!” Nagisa announced gleefully with invigorated determination, his eyes mischievously dancing once more at the prospect of using Haru as his dress up doll.

 

Haru gulped nervously – he was sure that look on Nagisa’s face wasn’t _supposed_ to make people tremble with fear, but it happened anyway. It was just lingerie, Haru reminded himself. It wasn’t as if lingerie could do any _harm._

 

As soon as Haru pulled his shirt on, Nagisa was back to drag him out of the changing room.

 

Nagisa expertly skimmed through the racks of clothing, his tongue sticking out in concentration, with Haru following him to occasionally voice his thoughts.

 

“Oooh, this one will make Mako-chan’s nose bleed!” Nagisa exclaimed, like that was a _good_ thing.

 

Haru instantly whipped his head around to glare at the blonde.

 

“I don’t want Makoto to bleed.”

 

“Haru-chan, it’s just an expression! You don’t have to get so protective,” Nagisa sang, and handed Haru the lingerie he was holding.

 

Haru scowled and looked away, although his cheeks were tinged pink. His protectiveness over Makoto was something so deeply ingrained that he sometimes didn’t even notice it. Even as kids, Haru was always known as Makoto’s protector – he was the only person who could chase all of Makoto’s fears away with only one soothing touch, and calm him down after his nightmares.

 

The conversation with Nagisa from this morning came to memory, and Haru flinched when his mind offered him cruel thoughts that he had been trying to block out all day.

 

 _‘It’s just… Mako-chan seems a bit tired lately, doesn’t he?’_ Nagisa had said.

 

Haru gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. He was supposed to be Makoto’s protector, but he couldn’t even protect him anymore…

 

But he could fix it – he had figured out a way, hadn’t he? A way to make sure Makoto didn’t have to work so hard…

 

“Haru-chan? Hey, Haru-chan!” Nagisa came into focus in front of Haru, only a few inches away from his face.

 

“… Nagisa,” Haru blinked.

 

“What’s wrong?” Nagisa pouted.

 

Haru turned aside, and his eyes locked onto the racks of lingerie in front of him. Nagisa’s eyes followed his.

 

“Is it because you can’t pick a lingerie?” Nagisa mused, and Haru bit his lip. That hadn’t been what he was thinking about, but the lingerie was also a major problem.

 

What if he couldn’t find the perfect one? Now that he had already envisioned his wedding night with it, anything less wouldn’t satisfy him. And everything about their wedding _had_ to be perfect – had to be exactly the way they imagined it. If they couldn’t even have the wedding of their dreams, how would they achieve everything else they desired in their new life together?  

 

_What if something goes wrong, and my dream to marry Makoto is crushed?_

Nagisa suddenly took Haru by the shoulders, almost violently shaking him back into focus. “Haru-chan!! It’s _months_ before the wedding – you can’t have a bridal breakdown right now!”

 

“But… if it’s not _perfect-”_

 

“-It doesn’t matter what lingerie you choose – Mako-chan thinks you’re sexy when you _breathe._ You could be wearing a mackerel costume and he would probably get a boner!” Nagisa said earnestly, his words making Haru instantly relax – because he was right.

 

But instead of voicing his thoughts, Haru just nodded and added: “The mackerel costume looks better on Makoto, though.”

 

“… Haru-chan.”

 

“Mmm?” Haru grunted, thoughts drifting off to how his mouth would always water when Makoto wore it, and how Haru became inexplicably _ravenous_ whenever he caught sight of how _delectable_ Makoto’s legs looked in the costume.

 

“… Can I borrow-”

 

“No.”

 

“But Haru-chan~!”

 

“No. Saba-chan is mine,” Haru said firmly, and continued his steamy daydreaming.

 

Nagisa probably wouldn’t want it anymore – especially once Haru convinced Makoto to wear it for him again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later, Nagisa’s resolve was once again faltering.

 

“Haru-chan, they’re all really nice and sexy lingerie! What don’t you like about them?” Nagisa wailed as he twirled around in his fluorescent pink ‘ _Really Kinky House Bunny Honey Costume,’_ and struck a suggestive pose to the changing room mirror. Somehow in the past hour, Nagisa had begun to try on his own clothes – the two of them sharing the changing room until the floor was chaotically littered with lingerie and looked like a hurricane had come through.

 

Haru paused for a moment, admiring the ‘ _Sweetheart Honeymoon Seduction Bridal Lingerie Set’_ he was currently wearing in the mirror. It looked similar to the one had seen in the magazine catalog, but it wasn’t _exactly_ the same.

 

“… None of them are good enough,” Haru eventually said, sighing in frustration.

 

Nagisa hopped over to him – he took his bunny costume _very_ seriously – and rested a small hand on Haru’s sinking shoulder. “What’s not good enough about them?”

 

Haru chewed on his bottom lip, fiddling with the hem of his dress as he finally realized what had been wrong all along. “They’re nice… but they’re not the _same_.”

 

“You mean the same as the picture you sent me?” Nagisa tilted his head to the side, looking every bit like the innocent, adorable creature he was dressed up as.

 

Haru nodded, the new truth slowly sinking into his mind.

 

“Ehh? But Haru-chan, those are brand-name designs that haven’t even been released to the public yet. There’s no way we can get it from here,” Nagisa said thoughtfully.

 

“I know…” Haru looked down, hoping to hide his disappointed frown.

 

“But… you’re a model for their company, so it should be easy for Kisu-chan to get it for you!” Nagisa chirped, and Haru turned his gaze to the side in annoyance at the mention of his manager.

 

“So let’s invite Kisu-chan for dinner, and we’ll ask him then!”

 

Haru’s eyes widened, not expecting Nagisa to make such a grand proclamation. But if Nagisa was there with him, then the daunting task seemed a thousand times easier.

 

And Haru had to see Kisumi for something else important, anyway…

 

He agreed in the end, and Nagisa jumped up into the air in celebration, his fluffy bunny tail bouncing along with his jiggling bottom. They quickly put on their normal clothes and left the changing room, Haru sulking only slightly at having to leave behind some of the clothes he had actually liked.

 

As they were about to leave the store, Haru felt Nagisa tug on his sleeve to halt him.

 

“Wait a second, Haru-chan,” Nagisa commanded, and then disappeared into the changing room once more. He emerged with the lingerie that Haru had tried on earlier – the one that had a heart-shaped opening over Haru’s ass. Haru looked at him questioningly. Nagisa happily winked at him and got in line to pay.

 

Haru joined him in line, and Nagisa grinned up at him. “Haru-chan looked really cute in this,” he said in explanation, making Haru flush. “You’ve never worn any lingerie for Mako-chan before, right?”

 

“…Only Saba-chan,” Haru said, after thinking about it for a moment. He really hadn’t tried something like that with Makoto before, so what if…

 

Haru tensed. What if Makoto didn’t like lingerie?

 

“Haru-chan, you’re thinking weird things again, aren’t you?” Nagisa popped his face in front of Haru’s, as if he was trying to find all of the answers to the universe in Haru’s facial expression.

 

“Nagisa,” Haru chided halfheartedly, and turned his head away to give himself some space.

 

“Come on, tell Nagi-chan!” Nagisa batted his eyelashes, and his appeal might have worked on anyone else, but Haru answered simply because he knew that Nagisa wouldn’t give up easily.

 

“I don’t know if Makoto likes lingerie…” Haru muttered – and as soon as the words left his mouth, he realized that he sounded like an idiot.

 

“Haru-chan. There is no man in the entire _galaxy_ that doesn’t like lingerie,” Nagisa said sincerely, big eyes shining as if this was the one truth Haru could always count on.

 

Haru felt his shoulders loosen as his tension eased away – Nagisa was probably right.  

 

“So…Rei likes it when you wear it?” Haru asked, before he could stop himself.

 

“Hehe, actually Rei-chan wears lingerie for _me_ all the time! He says it makes him feel beautiful,” Nagisa sighed contently, no doubt reminiscing about it.

 

Haru blinked.

 

“You were expecting it to be me, right?” Nagisa put his hands behind his back and playfully stuck his tongue out at Haru.

 

Haru slowly nodded. Nagisa always acted like a kinky sex demon, so Haru had naturally assumed that Nagisa paraded around the house in various indecent garments.

 

“I’ve always thought about it… Today was my first time trying something like that on, actually! I understand Rei-chan a lot better now. He was always going on about how the fabric perfectly hugs your – hey, where are you going Haru-chan?”

 

Haru quickly made his own trip into the changing room, and dug through the pile of clothing on the floor until he found the bunny costume Nagisa was wearing earlier. 

 

“Rei will really like this one,” Haru showed the fluorescent pink costume to Nagisa, and the little blonde blushed and giggled happily. They both made their purchases for the other, and once they were out of the store they exchanged their gifts.

 

“Thank you, Haru-chan~” Nagisa tackled him into a hug, and Haru hesitated for only a second before he gently patted Nagisa’s soft curls.

 

“… Thanks, Nagisa,” Haru started, then hesitated. He shifted his eyes to the side, but then took a deep breath and looked Nagisa in the eye instead. “For everything.”

 

“Haru-chan…” Nagisa stared up at him in awe, with magenta eyes far too happy for something as simple as a thank you.

 

Nagisa’s stomach growled loudly, and Haru had to turn around to hide his laughter.

 

“Haru-chan, I can see your shoulders shaking!” Nagisa accused petulantly, and Haru inwardly smirked, swiveling back to him with a completely blank face.

 

Nagisa tried to pout, but Haru could see the pride in his eyes and smile from making Haru laugh.

 

“Let’s go see Kisu-chan now, I’m starving!” Nagisa declared, grabbing Haru’s arm and pulling him to the subway station.

 

“Will there be mackerel?”

 

“It’s the same restaurant we went to for Rei-chan’s birthday!” Nagisa admitted, and Haru spent the entire ride to the restaurant listening to Nagisa recap Rei’s hung over state from the morning after his birthday in graphic detail.

 

When they belatedly entered the restaurant, Kisumi was already sitting there waiting for them. He waved from his table, a huge grin spread across his face.

 

Haru avoided his manager’s eyes - he had walked out of the studio this morning like a madman, after all - and instead let Nagisa take charge of the conversation.

 

“Haru, Nagisa!” Kisumi greeted and flashed his pearly white teeth at them, while Nagisa tackled him into a hug.

 

“Kisu-chan!” Nagisa smiled, then paused for a second as he buried his face in Kisumi’s shirt. When he emerged his eyes were sparkling. “You smell like _strawberries_.”

 

“It’s a limited edition cologne I got from the company, before they start selling it to the public,” Kisumi grinned down at Nagisa, and then hooked an arm around his shoulders. Makoto always said that Kisumi did that to be friendly, but Haru just thought that Kisumi wanted to use his friends as arm rests.

 

“So getting stuff like that isn’t hard?” Nagisa glanced sideways at Haru conspiratorially.

 

“Nah, it’s actually pretty easy!” Kisumi winked, and they sat down at their table when the waitress sauntered over to them.

 

“Can I take your orders?” she asked, and very publicly ogled Kisumi.

 

Either Kisumi didn’t notice, or he was exceptionally skilled at pretending stares like that didn’t exist.

 

“I’ll get the special,” Kisumi announced, and handed the menu over to the waitress without even glancing at her. He then rested his chin on the back of his hands and waited for Haru and Nagisa to finish their orders.

 

“So, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Kisumi finally said, and the weight of his curious fox-like eyes on Haru made him squirm uncomfortably in his seat.

 

“Haru-chan wants this,” Nagisa instantly divulged, getting down to business immediately. He had pulled out his phone and was leaning over the table to show Kisumi the picture of the lingerie Haru had taken earlier that day.

 

“Ahh! I remember this, it’s from the catalog Haru stole today!” Kisumi’s face lit up, and Haru ignored Nagisa’s look of utmost reverence and respect in favor of fiddling with a stray thread on his sleeve.

 

“Haru-chan wants to wear it for his wedding night,” Nagisa revealed as if it was some kind of top-secret gossip – which Haru supposed it _was_ , since it was a surprise for Makoto.

 

“Hmm… Makoto’s going to have a lot of fun,” Kisumi sent a saucy wink Haru’s way, and Haru glared at him through his eyelashes – though the effect was buffered by the furious blush across his cheeks.

 

“Does that mean…” Haru started, wavering when both Kisumi and Nagisa looked his way. “You’ll get it for me?” Haru asked, wincing slightly when his desperation bled into his words.

 

“… HARU-CHAN IS SO CUTE!” Nagisa wailed and jumped onto Haru’s arm, making half of the restaurant look their way in confusion.

 

Kisumi chuckled, and kindly waved an apology to the onlookers, before turning to Haru with a smile.

 

“Sure thing, Haru! I’ll even ask them to adjust it to your measurements,” Kisumi offered.

 

Haru turned away from his friends as a smile graced his lips, and excitement coursed through his veins. He didn’t think that it would be this easy – but now that he had solved one problem, nothing was stopping him from pushing his luck even further.

 

“Wait...there's something else,” Haru blurted before he could lose confidence, looking to the ground so that his friends wouldn't see his reddened face.

 

“What is it?” Kisumi blankly asked, and Haru saw Nagisa shrug to Kisumi from the corner of his eye.

 

“I... want to sign another modeling contract.”

 

Haru bit his lip, not daring to look at his manager.

 

“Seriously?” Kisumi brightened. “Why now? You never make an effort in your work…”

 

Haru stiffened, not sure if that was meant to be taken as an insult or a compliment. “I want a contract with Oasis Marina hotel… specifically the branch in Canada.”

 

“Wait, isn’t that where you’re having your honeymoon?” Nagisa recalled.

 

Haru pouted. “It’s too expensive, and Makoto won’t let me go over budget. I thought if…”

 

“You signed a contract with them, they’d give you benefits instead of paying you in full for the modeling?” Kisumi surmised, easily catching on.

 

Haru nodded nervously. He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, or if it was even _possible_ , but he wanted to do as much as he could to make Makoto’s life easier. And if it was possible, then they wouldn’t have to spend any money on the honeymoon…

 

“Hmm, if it’s me, I should be able to work something out with them,” Kisumi mused, and Haru sharply turned his head to his manager’s direction in surprise.

 

“… Really?” Haru asked breathlessly, already hearing the acceleration of his heartbeat in his ears.

 

“Probably! Anyway, I should have guessed that you’d only work harder for Makoto…” Kisumi sighed, but his smile was teasing.  

 

Haru scowled, but only because he needed to disguise his own smile.

 

“Haru-chan always does everything in his power for Mako-chan! Even in high school, he would always make Mako-chan’s favorite food instead of _mine_ -”

 

“-Your favorite foods aren’t _edible_ ,” Haru reminded Nagisa, trying to steer the conversation elsewhere - the amount of blood rushing to his face was starting to make him feel lightheaded.

 

“But I always _eat_ them,” Nagisa countered, and it was true, but only because Nagisa had the stomach of a monster.

 

As if on cue, his stomach rumbled again.

 

Kisumi laughed. “Maybe it’s trying to complain.”

 

Nagisa crinkled his brow and looked down at it, as if trying to communicate to his stomach that food would be coming soon.

 

“Anyway, I really like your idea, Haru-chan!” Nagisa gushed, seemingly out of nowhere – but Haru could tell from the relief in his eyes, that Nagisa was thinking of how this would lessen the strain on Makoto too.

 

“Yeah…” Haru breathed, and felt lighter than he had all day.

 

Nagisa suddenly gasped. “It’s like selling your body for your honeymoon!” he pointed out happily. Haru glared at the blonde, who quickly ran around the table and claimed the seat beside Kisumi in self-defense. 

 

“The wedding is going to be so much fun,” Kisumi hummed.

 

“Who said you were invited?” Haru easily rebutted.

 

“So mean, Haru! And here I am going through all of this trouble for you~” Kisumi whined, his dramatics easily on the same level as Nagisa.

 

“… Fine. You can serve the drinks.” Haru conceded, deadpan. 

 

Kisumi and Nagisa burst out laughing, and Haru bit his cheek to keep his smile in check. It was really happening – all of the pieces to his perfect wedding were already falling into place.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Haru groaned, tossing his sketching pencil to the side. He had been trying to draw Makoto from their lunch date this morning, wanting to preserve the way the sun had seemed to track Makoto’s presence – but despite his inspiration, his hand couldn’t seem to follow through.

 

As Haru waited for Makoto to come home from his shift at the flower shop, he started skimming through his old drawings. A lot of them were of Makoto – or at least Makoto’s body parts, Haru realized, as he skipped through more than half the sketchbook that was dedicated to Makoto’s cock. There was also a lot of sleeping Makoto – one half-finished, in which Haru remembered Makoto waking up to Haru watching him with an eagle-eyed expression of concentration. Makoto had giggled delightedly when he realized what was going on, and tried to look like he was asleep again – but Haru had simply given up on his drawing and indulged himself in the real Makoto, worshiping his lover’s every cell with infinitesimal more attention than he had given to his drawing.

 

There was the sound of the lock being turned before the front door swung open, breaking Haru out of his reverie.

 

“Tadaima!” Makoto announced that he was home, bending down to take off his shoes at the welcome mat. Haru’s eyes followed his every movement – enjoying the way Makoto’s muscles rippled under his clothes enticingly.

 

Makoto looked across the room to meet Haru’s eyes, and Haru felt his knees go unsteady under his lover’s intense gaze. “Okaeri…” Haru mumbled, turning his head to the side.

 

They were only two words – a simple greeting, something they did everyday. But despite how often the words were exchanged between them, and despite how it normal it was…

 

It made fireworks go off in Haru’s heart, _every single time._

 

It was a reminder of airports, of illuminations in the sky, of Obon, of confessions of love…

 

It was a reminder that Makoto didn’t have to stay by Haru, the way Haru always thought he would be.

 

A reminder that however strong their love was, it was held by something equally fragile.

 

It was a reminder of one more thing Haru had done wrong – of one more way Haru wasn’t able to protect Makoto.

 

But most of all, in between the whirlwind of emotions the words brought out, it reminded Haru most of their love. It was something that looked simple from the outside, but was as vast and deep as the ocean if you knew where to look. It was tender and intimate, holding unspoken whispers of ‘I love you’ that were conveyed so softly, that the intensity of it would have swept anyone else off their feet.

 

“I missed you today, Haru-chan,” Makoto whispered into Haru’s ear – _how did he get here?_ – and Haru intuitively leaned into Makoto’s arms, getting a familiar whiff of the earthly scent of the flower shop, and _Makoto._

_You just saw me this afternoon, idiot,_ Haru thought as he willed his face to stay straight. He pulled back from Makoto’s warmth so he could once again look into his fiancé eyes – ones that he missed too, but would rarely admit.  

 

“I’m sorry, Haru, I didn’t mean to be so late,” Makoto said, his face transforming into that signature puppy look that was seemingly apologetic – but Haru secretly thought that Makoto did it just to pull at his heartstrings: ones that were already weak for vibrant green eyes that shone so brilliantly, even when there was no light source around.

 

“We had a really big order at the last minute,” Makoto yawned cutely, the action crinkling his nose. He stepped back and stretched his big, muscular arms over his head. Haru watched, mesmerized as the muscle visibly flexed beneath Makoto’s smooth, tanned skin – and it was only because he was completely attentive to every change in the gorgeous man in front of him, that he finally found what he had been looking for all day. 

 

There it was – the sign that Makoto was more tired than he let on.

 

Makoto winced as he rolled his shoulders back, his large hand absently pushing at his stiff trapezius muscle in the area between his neck and shoulder. He closed his eyes and rolled his neck back, the action eliciting a small cracking noise that made Haru’s blood start to boil with an onslaught of emotions he couldn’t comprehend in that moment.

 

“Strip.”

 

“Huh?” Makoto asked, completely mystified. It was a sound reaction, since that was the only word Haru had said since greeting Makoto.

 

Haru kept his eyes on Makoto’s flexing back muscles – at least the part of it that he could see from where he stood. He felt as if he would burst any second, and the only thing keeping him from doing so was a new goal his mind had supplied him with, working as some kind of internal defense mechanism.

 

“Take your shirt off, Makoto,” Haru seethed, and gritted his teeth.

 

“H-Haru…” Makoto mumbled, and it was a testament to how well they really knew each other, that Makoto was only blushing the slightest bit – because most of his being was preoccupied.

 

With concern for Haru. 

 

It was _wrong_.

 

Makoto needed to worry about _himself_ , as it was so clear that he was the one who was overworking to the point of straining his muscles. 

 

“I said strip, Makoto,” Haru said with an edge of finality, and Makoto cast one uneasy, almost sad look at him before his rippling abs and chest came into Haru’s view.

 

Haru would normally lick his lips at the sight – but his mind was laser focused on a single purpose, one that was effectively allowing him to bottle his emotions.

 

“Haru… can you tell me what’s wrong? I’m really-”

 

With speed faster than Haru thought he was capable of on land, he ran to the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of cedarwood massage oil. When he came back, Makoto’s brows were still scrunched up uneasily -

 

Which pissed Haru off.

 

Haru grabbed Makoto’s arm and led him to the couch, pushing his fiancé down so that he was lying with his stomach on the sofa’s soft fabric. 

 

“Oomph! Haru-”

 

Haru climbed on top of Makoto, completely straddling his firm ass. 

 

“Quiet,” Haru ordered, as he uncorked the massage oil bottle and pooled the fluid onto his palm. The soothing aroma tried to invade his senses immediately, but Haru knew that even a bath wouldn’t be able to calm him right now. 

 

Makoto snuck a hesitant peek back at Haru. “Y-you’re giving me a massage?”

 

Haru glared back at him in answer – and Makoto took that as his cue to turn back around and give Haru his much-needed space.

 

When Haru’s hands were sufficiently slathered with oil, he turned his attention to Makoto’s broad back. His palms hovered over the smooth, tanned skin of his lover. Haru realized his hands were trembling slightly – but this was something he _had_ to do, and the only thing he _could_ do, at the moment, to ease a bit of Makoto’s pain.

 

_I have to save him._

 

Haru slowly lowered his face to the middle of Makoto’s spine, offering it a delicate kiss.

 

Skilled hands started to work on Makoto’s muscles, and Haru tried his best to concentrate on the tingling of his lips instead of counting the number of kinks he could feel in Makoto’s hard muscles. In what felt like hours but was really only minutes, Makoto started to relax under Haru’s touch – his breathing became slower, and it was more often accompanied by pleasured hums.

 

“Haru is so warm…” Makoto exhaled softly, as Haru dug his thumbs into the soft flesh under Makoto’s shoulder blades.

 

Haru paused, realizing there was something wrong with that comment. He took the opportunity to run his hands over the rest of the great expanse of Makoto’s back, feeling how Makoto really was cooler than Haru’s skin – which was rare, considering Makoto was usually Haru’s private heating pad.

 

_Makoto, lying on the beach, still and cold…_

 

“It was a bit… mmm… chilly outside…” Makoto mumbled in explanation.

 

Haru didn’t respond, instead using all of his willpower to fixate on the massage. He knew that if he let himself slip up for even a second, his dark thoughts would come crashing through the surface and consume him.

 

“Haru,” Makoto spoke up again after a couple more minutes, his tone serious. “I can usually guess what you’re thinking… but I’m not really a mind reader, even if Nagisa and Rin say otherwise. So if there’s something on your mind that’s bothering you… I’d like for you tell me.”

 

Haru tensed, and a split second later his fingers were desperately kneading Makoto’s skin, as if turning Makoto’s body pliant was the greatest desire of his life.

 

As soon as Haru picked up the pace, the noises from Makoto’s throat turned from quiet whines into outright moans, adequately distracting both of them.

 

 _Just concentrate on Makoto’s voice,_ Haru told himself, the low noises of satisfaction giving Haru a rhythm to his fingers, as they fiercely rubbed every inch of Makoto’s back.

 

“Ahh… I’m so lucky to have Haru-chan,” Makoto sighed contently – just as Haru realized he had run out of kinks to work on. His mind had nothing else to occupy itself with other than his despondent thoughts, which were aggressively trying to find an escape route.

 

Unknowingly, and probably inevitably… Makoto had given them one.

 

“No, you’re not,” Haru said, his hollow tone opposing the storm inside of him.

 

A second of silence passed, before Makoto turned his head. Haru saw a flicker of apprehension pass through Makoto’s eyes from his peripheral vision – which only served to intensify the strength of the storm in his mind.

 

“Haru? I am-”

 

“NO!” Haru yelled, his body shaking – because Haru still hadn’t saved Makoto. If anything, he was the _cause_ of the problem, and nothing more.

 

 _I couldn’t save him,_ Haru thought, as Makoto carefully extracted himself from under Haru, and gathered his shivering fiancé in his arms.

 

Makoto gently brought Haru’s face to his chest. Haru submerged himself against the firm muscle, feeling every one of Makoto’s heartbeats against his skin. He felt compassionate fingers card through his hair, and a strong arm wrap around his waist, as if anchoring Haru to Makoto.

 

“I-I… couldn’t save you,” Haru whispered.

 

Makoto’s grasp tightened in response, his thumb rubbing Haru’s nape tenderly.

 

“You were so still,” Haru continued. “And I panicked – I knew how to do CPR – but…”

 

“Haru-chan… I’m fine – I’m right here,” Makoto said soothingly, his hand clutching Haru’s head to his chest, as if trying to protect his mind from the thoughts he was having. “You saved me, Haru-chan, you always do…”

 

“Makoto, no!” Haru yelled. Haru wrenched his head away from Makoto’s loving hold – his emotions finally spilling out to the open. “ _You_ always save me. Because of you… I’m not lonely anymore. I have a _family_.” Haru stopped then – his chest heaving, and his words were comprised of his deepest thoughts, ones he wouldn’t have revealed in a different state of mind. “You gave me a _home_ , Makoto.”

 

“Haru… where is all this coming from…?” Makoto asked carefully, and Haru thought that there couldn’t be a name for the complex emotion reflected in Makoto’s eyes. Makoto took Haru’s hands into his own, and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss onto Haru’s forehead. “You know you’re my family and my home too, Haru – but I didn’t give you these things. They are what we created _together_.”

 

Haru shook his head, dark locks falling into his eyes. “When my grandma died, and my parents cast me aside …”

 

Haru gulped back a sob, forcing himself to continue. “All people ever do is leave me. Nobody else even tried to understand. You were the _only_ one who never gave up on me. I was convinced that it would always be my fate for people to leave me, and I was so _alone –_ but you found me, stood by me in my darkest hours, and held onto me as tightly as I held onto you.”

In the quiet his words had left, Haru eventually gained enough courage to look Makoto in the eye – and found a question in it. It was something Haru knew that Makoto feared still hurt Haru, which was confirmed by the pain Haru could see dancing in his lover’s green irises. 

 

 _But what about Tokyo?_  

 

 _Even then, I was horrible to you…_  Haru thought in response, but instead shook his head strictly. “Tokyo was for me as much as it was for you. Even when you first told me, I knew it was for me. I was always too dependent on you… I still _am_. I thought I could stay in Iwatobi where it was safest and nothing would change… but you didn’t let me, because you knew I was capable of so much more. If you hadn’t taken that first step, then I would have never found anything in Australia – because I always had Iwatobi, and you, to fall back on. You came to Tokyo to follow your dream, but also to give me a chance to break away and find my own path – but my path has always been _you_ , Makoto…”

 

“Haru…” Makoto’s breath hitched.

 

“You do so much for me…” Haru started, eyes glossing over with sadness and gratitude. It was an understatement to say that, of course, but Haru didn’t know how to explain with words that Makoto was an angel sent down from heaven, to save him. “But I… can never do anything for _you_.”

 

“Haru, that’s not true,” Makoto’s determination etched his features into a frown. He hooked one affectionate, gentle finger under Haru’s chin, but didn’t try to lift it up, for fear of hurting him. Even in the small things like this, Haru knew that Makoto would never force him – instead he patiently waited for Haru to relax before he tilted his chin up.

 

Haru could only melt into the warmth of Makoto’s kiss, his thoughts slowly becoming hazy as all of his senses were filled with his lover’s essence.

 

“See, Haru-chan… you just did something for me,” Makoto said in such an unfathomably soft voice – that Haru was sure it was an angel’s blessing instead of mere human words.

 

“You gave me a little piece of your love,” Makoto explained, slowly grazing his thumb against Haru’s sensitive bottom lip. Haru became aware of how quickly he was breathing then – his exhales hitting Makoto’s thumb at an alarming rate, heating up Makoto’s cooled skin.

 

It was such a stark contrast to the way Makoto was breathing so faintly, that day.

 

“But what good am I, if I can’t even save you…?” Haru asked, feeling panic start to rise again.

 

_What kind of husband will I be, if I can’t even save my Makoto?_

“Haru, you did save me then, and you still do now – _every single day_. You don’t even know how much you save me, just by being with me… by being by my side…” Makoto trailed off, eyes lowering tenderly as he gazed at Haru with unrivalled devotion.

 

“My Haru-chan is my strength – has _always_ been my strength, since the day I was born.”

 

“Do you mean…?” Haru choked on his words.

 

Makoto smiled gently, and then slowly wrapped his arms around Haru once more. Haru tensed for a moment before surrendering to Makoto’s embrace, feeling unconditionally surrounded in Makoto’s love – in his own personal sanctuary.

 

“Mom told me that the nurses always said I was a miracle baby – that there’s no way I should have taken my first breath,” Makoto started, and Haru turned his cheek to Makoto’s chest so that he could watch the far away look in Makoto’s reminiscing eyes.

 

“Not my mom’s cries, or my dad’s pleas to the doctor to save me made any difference. Your parents rushed in to help calm them down – your dad restraining my dad, and your mom, who was holding you, went over to my mom. My mom was holding me, but I wasn’t breathing…”

 

“My mom was h-hysterical,” Makoto’s voice wavered. Haru put his arms around him, and clutched the back of Makoto’s shirt in his fists. They both didn’t have any memory of the event, of course, but Haru knew that the story was hard on the entire Tachibana family. “It was really difficult for my parents to have me – Ran and Ren are in vitro fertilization babies, but I wasn’t. They put all their hopes on me… but I wouldn’t breathe for them.”

 

“Makoto…” Haru said quietly. His heart felt like it was exploding against his rib cage, and goosebumps were littered across his skin. Haru knew the story well, and it had always seemed bizarre and made-up at the time. But with the way Makoto’s eyes never left Haru’s, begging him to believe and to understand – never even _blinking_ , unless their blinks were in sync as much as their hearts were – Haru wondered how he ever doubted the story of Makoto’s birth for a second.

 

“Haru… you were only four and half months old. You were so small, but you stretched your tiny little arm out, fighting against your mom’s hold… to reach me. To _save_ me – and you did. I took my first breath, as soon as you touched me.”

 

Haru whimpered, feeling the tiniest semblance of brightness start to bleed into the darkness of his mind. His emotions exploded onto the surface once more, in the form of gasping hiccups and fat tears.

 

Makoto rested one of his hands on Haru’s cheek affectionately, and leaned down to kiss every drop of Haru’s tears away – like they were too precious to waste on anywhere but his lips.

 

“You say I gave you a family, and a home. And… maybe that’s true,” Makoto wheezed out, as if the emotions were too overwhelming to let out, but there was nothing he could do to contain them.  

 

“I’ve always had a family, and I’ve always had a home. But Haru, without you…”

 

Haru’s eyes held onto Makoto’s, whose green orbs shone brighter than all of the stars in the sky, and were as infinitely beautiful.

 

“Without you… it’s meaningless.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTP IS PERFECTION @_@ <3
> 
> *slowly feeding the bridezilla beast* :3 
> 
> Haru's lingerie was inspired by this (nsfw warning): http://www.yandy.com/White-Stretch-Lace-Halter-Teddy-with-Heart-Cut-Out.php ~ Also, yes those were real lingerie names ^-^
> 
> AND IM SORRY FOR THE ANGST BUT I PROMISE ITLL BE SUPER FLUFFY FROM NOW ONN~~~~ :D i really felt the need to establish how deep their bond is on both sides (especially harus, since its harder to see his thoughts and his love for makoto in the anime) and it just manifested itself in a glorious mess of angst and comfort and specks of fluff x3 Also, this whole entire fic has only encompassed TWO DAYS, and its been 7 chapters... @_@ So next chapter will be a bit of a time skip, so we can get to actual wedding plannings ^-^ yaay!! :D
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCHHH FOR ALL OF THE LOVELIESSSS who take the time to read and leave kudos and left me comments on the last chapter!! it makes me so inexplicably happy, and all of the comments made me blush and die of happiness!! x.x <3 Im at work right now and posting this in the middle of the day (since ive already made everyone wait long enough ahhh ;~;), so I will reply to them as soon as possible :D!~ <3 on that note, I'm also sorry for posting so late (as always... sigh x.x) 
> 
> Credits to alex (right---meow on tumblr) for her ABSOLUTELY PERFECTTTT MAKOHARU TOKYO THEORIES!! X3 haru's thoughts and motivation for going to tokyo with makoto all comes from her!! ^-^ and as always, thank you alex for your lovely beta-ing and general encouragement!! $: <3 YOU'RE THE MAKOTO TO MY HARU AND THE ACTUAL LIGHT OF MY LIFE AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, YOU TALENTED WONDERFUL PERFECT PERSON~~ x.x <33 
> 
> until next time, lovelies!~ :D <3 expect wedding planning sleepovers, more haru+rin shenanigans (aka fighting over who has the sexier bae), and sousuke!! ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto studies for his upcoming exams, and Haru doesn't approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a few weeks after the last chapter, in case it's not so clear! ^_^
> 
> Sorry it took so long, I'll explain more in the end notes! :D

Haru scowled as he watched Makoto wearily rub his palms over his face, his tired green eyes blinking rapidly before refocusing on the textbook before him.

 

“You're exhausted, Makoto,” Haru glared from the kitchen counter, where he was emptying the kettle of its contents – another cooled batch of tea, courtesy of his frustratingly hard-working lover’s exam habits.

 

Makoto brightened at Haru’s voice, as if the reminder of Haru’s presence was enough to imbue him with liveliness again. He smiled tenderly in the face of Haru's annoyance, knowing that Haru was only worried about him. 

 

"One more chapter, I promise," Makoto assured him, but Haru could see that Makoto was ready to fall asleep on the coffee table. Makoto paused and tilted his head, assessing Haru's slightly slouched posture. "You should sleep, love. I'll come to bed soon."

 

Haru instantly turned away to hide his pronounced blush at the pet name, his toes curling in delight against his will. Did Makoto really have no idea what affect it had on him? Especially ‘love’ – it was such a passionate declaration of his feelings for Haru, and Makoto casually threw it around as if it was _normal_ and _expected_ and something _permanent_. Makoto had slowly started giving Haru more affectionate nicknames since their engagement, and Haru _knew_ that they were said almost unknowingly (except for ‘baby,’ which was still only employed when Makoto's delectable, dominant side came out) but that didn't make it any easier for Haru. He had always had a weak spot for Makoto's pet names – only realizing lately that his irritation towards ‘Haru-chan’ when they were younger was because he had grudgingly liked it too much to admit.

 

Haru belatedly huffed and quickly rinsed the kettle before turning his attention fully on Makoto, focusing on the other words in his statement. It was just like him to worry about Haru, even though he was the one who was drained and stressed from exam week. Makoto’s constant exhaustion had improved after he had dropped most of his hours at the flower shop under Haru’s insistence, working only on the occasional free weekend now, and only when he _wanted_ to. It was even better once Kisumi had announced that Haru’s idea to make a modeling deal with their honeymoon hotel was a success – even though there were some unforeseen, troubling complications. But Haru promptly pushed those thoughts out of his mind, refusing to think about it. The deal was going to save them a lot of money on wedding expenses, and at the moment all Haru cared about was that it would make sure Makoto wouldn’t overwork himself again.

 

Yet Makoto was _still_ stressed out – although admittedly it was the first time since Haru had vowed to change that predicament. Even with time freed up in Makoto's schedule, exams always seemed to reduce his lover into a bundle of frantic nerves. 

 

And just because of that, Haru absolutely _loathed_ exam week. 

 

A yawn from Makoto prompted Haru's fury to swiftly rise in all of its glory, and Haru impulsively stalked over to the coffee table and slammed Makoto's textbook shut.

 

Makoto yelped, turning his bleary eyes to Haru, who was towering over him with his arms crossed. 

 

"You're too tired," Haru seethed, grinding his teeth together in aggravation.

 

Makoto simply smiled gently at him again – the enamored, smitten look on his face making Haru's cheeks flame. He unconsciously pouted, instantly melting under Makoto's loving gaze. 

 

“Thank you for worrying about me, Haru-chan,” Makoto said, his pleasing voice washing over Haru soothingly. “But I'm okay, really.” The hand closest to Haru reached out, rubbing his bare leg to mollify him. Haru still only wore his jammers or Makoto's larger clothes, even though it was cold and nearing the holidays – and the feeling of Makoto's warm hand was shocking and enticing on his cool skin. 

 

Haru bit his lip and shook his head slightly, urging himself to keep track of the conversation. _He_ was supposed to be comforting _Makoto_ – not the other way around. 

 

“You won't get any productive studying done this way,” Haru automatically said. The words were almost habitual by now – ever since Haru realized that Makoto couldn’t argue with that kind of logic. Haru internally thanked Rei for his nagging, yet surprisingly useful study advice. 

 

Makoto predictably deflated, and ran a tired hand through his soft, fluffy hair.

 

Haru harshly bit the inside of his cheek, forcibly dragging his gaze away from it. 

 

"But if I can just do _one_ more chapter...” Makoto started, his voice sounding reasonable on the surface – but Haru’s trained ears could pick up the slight hysteria. “Then tomorrow-"

 

“- _Or_ , you can sleep now. And when you’re fully awake, it’ll take less time to get through it,” Haru argued, cutting Makoto off before he could convince himself that his self-destructive behavior was justified. Makoto’s shoulders slumped, and Haru’s chest constricted painfully. He _hated_ seeing Makoto so defeated, and it only made him curse exam week even more. What was the point of tests if the only thing they really tested was how much someone could hold on until they cracked with all of the pressure? 

 

“I-I know…” Makoto trailed off, and hung his head.

 

Haru swallowed past the lump in his throat, and smoothly got down on his knees beside his fiancé. Makoto’s hair was tousled from where his hand had plowed through it, and Haru was powerless to stop his own slimmer hand from reaching up, and gently carding Makoto’s locks into obedience. 

 

“You’re almost there,” Haru said quietly, throwing every ounce of reassurance into his voice. 

 

Makoto’s lovely green gaze focused on him, drooping slightly from the lulling motion of Haru’s hand. He closed his eyes, cutting Haru off from their stunning view, and leaned into his petting touch.

 

“What if I… f-fail?” Makoto eventually asked, choking on the last word. 

 

“You won’t,” Haru sharply said, but immediately softened his voice. It was ridiculous to think that Makoto would do badly on his exams – he worked so _hard_ , and was always at the top of his classes. But he always freaked out near the date of his exams, even though all of the previous evidence was on his side. Haru shuddered to think of how much worse it would have been, if Haru hadn’t thought about the deal with the hotel. 

 

“I might,” Makoto said in a small voice – and Haru silently threw every curse word he knew at the concept of exam week before smoothly guiding Makoto’s head into his lap. Makoto sighed in contentment as Haru continued brushing through his hair with his fingers, his blunt nails lightly scratching at Makoto’s scalp in a delicate, relaxing massage.

 

Massages like this had become common in the past couple of weeks, after Haru’s meltdown over his concern about Makoto’s exhaustion. At first, Makoto was surprised when Haru would approach him and maneuver him into a position where Haru’s hands could comfortably roam his body, but ultimately Makoto realized that Haru pampering him soothed Haru more than it did Makoto. Haru loved the feeling of Makoto’s muscles relaxing under his skin – it amazed him how responsive Makoto was to his touch, as if Haru’s caresses were a magic balm to his body. But more than that, Haru loved the feeling of doing something useful for Makoto, and basked in the pride that filled him when Makoto would sigh and moan in utter bliss. 

 

“You won’t fail,” Haru spoke carefully, not wanting to break the spell of serenity in that moment. “Even if you somehow do - not that you will - you can always try again. It’s not the end of the world.”

 

“… It’s not the end of the world,” Makoto slowly repeated, and Haru’s heart sped up with joy as he watched his words take root in Makoto's head.

 

Haru lifted his other hand, letting it rest on Makoto’s cheek as his thumb caressed his strong, solid jaw.

 

“You got this, Makoto…” Haru whispered. He hesitated for a second, before leaning down and gingerly pressing his lips to Makoto’s forehead. Makoto’s mouth eased into a smile, and his entire body softened as the tension left it. 

 

Haru sucked in a silent breath as he fell in love, all over again. 

 

“If that fails,” Haru quickly started, his mouth thoughtlessly spewing words as his heart swelled and blinded him with sheer, overwhelming affection. “You can always be my house-husband.”

 

Haru’s eyes widened in shock as he registered his pronouncement, and he didn’t even have time to _think_ about hiding the flush of his cheeks, as he looked down at Makoto in horror.

 

Makoto stared up at him in wonder, until the weight of his head on Haru’s lap was suddenly _gone_. But instead, Haru was being gathered into his lover’s arms and adoringly squished as if Haru was a cherished plush toy, with Makoto as his excitable, devoted owner.  

 

“Makoto!” Haru instantly protested, but Makoto simply cupped the back of his head and smothered Haru’s face into the crook of his neck.

 

“Oh, Haru-chan… the things you do to me,” Makoto said, his voice taut with what Haru easily recognized as affection. He released his grip on Haru minutely, letting Haru lean back to gaze into Makoto’s dazzling, completely _revering_ green eyes. Makoto applied a kiss onto Haru’s forehead, and Haru blinked in confusion because it was peculiar – the pressure was hard instead of the usual gentle brushes, but it was still gentle in a different way, all on its own. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Makoto continued, punctuating his words of gratitude with those same hard, yet gentle kisses in varying places on Haru’s face. 

 

“It’s…” Haru started, but he didn’t know what to say. 

 

“I really needed that,” Makoto smiled down at Haru warmly, and Haru shifted self-consciously in Makoto’s lap, wondering how he always ended up there. 

 

But he realized that some things were just meant to be - were _inevitable_ \- like the way Haru always seemed to cheer Makoto up without really knowing how he did it, the way Makoto smiled at Haru as if he was the only thing worth smiling for... and Haru having his own place in Makoto’s lap.  

 

“My perfect, beautiful Haru-chan…” Makoto whispered, stunning Haru into submission before claiming his lips in a kiss tinged with gratitude – and slowly becoming more passionate as their lips shifted together, slightly leaning away before coming back together as if they were desperate to taste each other again, even though their lips never fully broke contact. 

 

When Makoto finally pulled away, Haru dazedly contented himself with gazing into lust-blown pupils - before he remembered he was supposed to be putting Makoto to _bed_ \- and quickly scrabbled out of Makoto's arms, before he could get lost in the allure of hours spent kissing his lover. Makoto’s lips were far too formidable for him. 

 

“W-we should sleep,” Haru said, and bit his swollen lip in panic when his voice came out deeper, and _clearly_ begging for sex. 

 

Makoto chuckled darkly and easily pulled Haru down onto his lap again, not even flinching when Haru overbalanced and settled heavily across his thighs – as if his weight made no difference to him.

 

Haru was miraculously able to hold in his moan at that thought, but he knew it showed on his face, because Makoto cooed and kissed his flaming cheek in badly hidden amusement. 

 

“Sleep, Makoto.” Haru pouted, and unwillingly pushed away from those strong, alluring arms. 

 

“You want to sleep with me?” Makoto innocently cocked his head – only his sinful gaze giving away the true meaning behind his words.

 

Haru’s jaw dropped, blinking owlishly in amazement at the rare occurrence of Makoto _teasing_ him, as a sweeping blush threatened to settle over his features, and his groin tingled deliciously at the suggestion.

 

“Okay, Haru-chan, I will for you.” Makoto smoothly continued, not allowing Haru time to recover from his words. Haru opened his mouth, needed to say something - _anything_ \- but at this point Haru knew that it was far more likely for a wanton moan to escape his throat than a coherent sentence. 

 

“But I think instead of me becoming your house-husband…” Makoto started, twisting his neck towards Haru’s bare shoulders until his lips were ghosting above the smooth, sensitive skin under Haru’s ear. “You’re going to be _my_ house-wife.” 

 

Haru gasped as his cock filled so quickly that a wave of dizziness passed over him, and Makoto’s enchanting words and husky, growling voice rendered him completely speechless.

 

And as much as Haru _wanted_ to protest as Makoto smirked triumphantly, carrying him to their bed as if he were a _prize_ and making love to him so slowly that Haru’s throat became hoarse with begging – he realized that Makoto showing Haru how thankful he could be was also inevitable. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MAKOTO YOU SLY DOG YOU KNOW WHAT WIFEYING HARU DOES TO HIM
> 
> fun fact, haru comforting makoto with his exam stress is literally the same conversation i have with my hubby, and it always works >:D its not the end of the world, folks!! :D 
> 
> *sneaks this chapter in months later*
> 
> hehe @_@ ... HII GUYS IM SO SORRY FOR BEING AWAY FOR SO LONG ;~; And I know this is a short chapter, but there is a good explanation for my absence! ^-^ 
> 
> I was having a lot of trouble writing the next part of the story (which was supposed to be a huuuge time skip with lots of makoharu/sourin/reigisa and happy friendship times) until I realized that the last chapter was a bit unresolved. I was so frustrated with it, since I knew I was missing something but it kept alluding me - until finally, MIRACULOUSLY o:::, I figured out that I couldn't put happy friendship/wedding planning times without showing how Haru's dilemma has made him grow and changed him. I tried to write the resolution of his problem with Makoto during happy friendship times, but it just wasn't working, and I realized I needed to show them **alone** together, at a mundane moment in their lives to convey Haru's resolution in a simple, yet powerful way. And exam week seemed like a great idea, because Makoto is still stressed out, but not nearly as much as he would have been if Haru hadn’t stepped in and made Makoto stop overworking himself. (And my own exams are hurting my soul, I'm sure most of you can relate x.x) After that, the words came easily to me, so yaaay!!~~ :D!!
> 
> The next chapter is mostly written (but still not happy friendship times, but hey there is a possibility for sexytimes and who doesn't want that??), but I'm not going to make any promises since I'll probably break them @_@ I'll try my hardest to constantly update though! THANK YOU SO MUCHHH to everyone who commented and messaged me and encouraged me to keep writing!! <333 Without you guys, this probably wouldn't be here X3 
> 
> And as always, thank you to my super awesome lovely beta alex (right---meow)!! :D <333 YOU'RE A DARLING <3
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME, LOVELIES!! ^-^ Thank you for sticking by me, even when it takes me so long to deliver @_@ You guys are the greatest! :D <3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated (and make me squeal in joy and happy dance x3). 
> 
> Come gush with me over swimming babies on tumblr at [makoharuheartandsoul](http://www.makoharuheartandsoul.tumblr.com)! :D <3
> 
> UPDATE: MY LOVELY FRIEND LIV AND I WERE FREAKING OUT OVER HOW TACHIBANANA BASICALLY MEANS GAY BANANA [READ IT OVER HERE](http://femaleglader.tumblr.com/post/118544064548/femaleglader-femaleglader-so-i-was-reading) ITS BEAUTIFUL

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tachibanana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928861) by [OliviaxxMarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaxxMarie/pseuds/OliviaxxMarie)




End file.
